¿FINAL FELIZ?
by Belewyn
Summary: Asaltos, hospitales, traiciones, celos... ¿Podrán Edward y Bella cumplir su sueño?, ¿Tendrán su final feliz?
1. Prefacio

Aquí estoy; en un oscuro callejón por segunda vez en este maldito año. Pero esta vez es completamente distinto, porque sabía a lo que venía… a buscar venganza. Venganza por robarme mi vida.

Pero las cosas no han salido como esperaba, pues ahora me encuentro de rodillas en el suelo de este asqueroso lugar, con una pistola apuntándome directamente a la cabeza. Y la persona que la sostiene es la que menos me podría imaginar.

No sé si saldré de esta.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, y esta es mi historia...


	2. Chapter 1

_Piii, piii, piii_

Me giro y con la mano apago el despertador. Las 6:30 de la mañana. Me estiro en la cama y de pronto siento un fuerte dolor en el estómago, corro al baño y vomito toda la cena de anoche.

- Bells, ¿estás bien? me dice mi padre tras la puerta.

- Si papá, sólo me sentó mal algo de lo que cené anoche.

- Está bien, me dijo como si no se lo creyera mucho. Ha llamado Emmett y dice que estará aquí como en media hora. Yo me marcho ya. Nos vemos allí.

- Bien, luego nos vemos papá.

Después de vaciar mi estómago de nuevo, me puse mi uniforme y me fui a la cocina a intentar comer algo. Mientras tomaba un zumo y unas galletas, pensé en lo bien que me había ido a lo largo de mis 24 años. Era agente de policía, al igual que mi padre, en el pueblo donde siempre había vivido, Forks. Este pueblo me había dado de todo, desde mis mejores alegrías hasta mis peores recuerdos.

Siempre he vivido con mi padre. Es la mejor persona que conozco. Todo lo que soy se lo debo a él. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía un año, tuvo un accidente de coche, se salió en una curva, según me contó mi padre había nevado mucho en esos días, y ella perdió el control del coche. Después del accidente, Charlie, mi padre, se hizo cargo de mí, él sólo. Se lo debo todo.

Terminé de desayunar y cuando estaba lavando el vaso, escuche el claxon de un coche, miré por la ventana de la cocina y allí estaba Emmett, mi compañero. Es un chico encantador, mide aproximadamente 1,85, lleva su pelo negro muy corto y detrás de todo ese músculo está la persona más sensible que conozco.

Le saludé desde la ventana, me fui hacia el armario donde guardaba mi cinturón con el arma y fui hacia el coche cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

- ¿Qué te pasa cuñadita? Estás más pálida de lo normal. ¿Nervios por la boda?. ¡No me digas que vas a dejar a Eddy plantado!! me dijo según abría la puerta del copiloto para entrar.

- ¡No seas tonto Emmett!, le dije un poco molesta. Es sólo que algo de lo que cené anoche no me ha sentado bien. Te aseguro que no voy a volver a comer nada que haya sido preparado por la duende de tu hermana, le dije con una mueca en la cara.

- ¡Ya sabes!! Alice se cree que es una gran chef, y creo que tú eres la única que se atreve a comer lo que ella prepara, dijo burlándose.

- Si, como sea, pero no voy a volver a hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

- Jajajaj, no sé por qué no te creo. ¿Estás lista para tu último día como agente Swan? Me dijo mientras arrancaba el coche.

- Joder Emmy, cualquiera que te oiga se va a creer que hoy es mi último día de vida!! Le dije riéndome.

- Jajaja, muy graciosa, me dijo con sarcasmo. Sabes a lo que me refiero en dos días formarás parte del "Clan Cullen" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- La verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa, ya sabes que no me gusta mucho ser el centro de atención, pero conociendo a Alice, Rose y a tu madre creo que va a ser más de lo que quisiera.

- No te preocupes pequeña, yo te protegeré de esas arpías, dijo con tono misterioso.

- ¿Qué planean Emmett? Le dije levantando una ceja.

- Nada, nada… dijo levantando una de sus manos a modo de defensa.

- Ya sé que planean secuestrarme desde esta noche, dicen que necesitamos estar sólo las chicas.

- Ya, eso me dijo Rose anoche, pero no te preocupes, seguro que no es para tanto. Sabes, me dijo cambiando de tema, quien iba a decir que la pequeña Swan que conocí hace 10 años, se va a casar con mi hermano mayor en 2 días.

- Eh!! Me ofendes!!! le dije haciéndome la dolida.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero Swan. Cuando recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos en el instituto todavía me rio al recordarlo.

- Jajajaj, la verdad es que la cara que puso Lauren

- No me refería a la cara de Lauren, sino a la tuya dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

- Es que dabas miedo Emmett, le dije riendo también.

**_Flash back_**

_Había bajado del coche de mi padre que me había llevado al instituto como todos los días, cuando sin darme cuenta de que había hielo en el suelo, me resbalé y me caí, y para colmo, todas las personas que estaban el aparcamiento del instituto vieron mi gran llegada. De pronto vi una chica bajita con el pelo negro y corto tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Le miré y le dije:_

- _Ya te puedes reír si quieres, no hace falta que me ayudes a levantarme, le dije tímidamente._

- _¿Porque me iba a reír de ti? ¿Te has hecho daño?_

- _No…., le cogí la mano y me levanté. Muchas gracias, es que lo normal es que se rían de mi torpeza._

- _Pues yo no soy así, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, por cierto mi nombre es Alice Cullen_

- _Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, le dije con una sonrisa._

- _Muy bien Bella, ¿qué clase tienes? Yo tengo Ciencias y… como hoy es mi primer día me gustaría saber si…._

- _No te preocupes Alice yo también tengo Ciencias, te acompaño, y con un poco de suerte estamos juntas en más clases, le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa._

- _Eso sería genial!! Dijo con mucho entusiasmo_

_Fuimos hacia dentro del instituto cuando de pronto me choque con alguien y mis cosas cayeron al suelo_

- _Eh!! Si no podía ser otra que la estúpida de Swan, dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, Lauren Mallory, "la chica popular" del instituto, ¿es que no miras por dónde vas? Dijo irritada. Pero si está con ¡¡ pulgarcita!! Dijo riéndose mirando a Alice._

- _Perdona Lauren, le dije apretando los dientes para controlar mi mal humor, está bien que te metas conmigo y que me insultes, porque estoy acostumbrada e ignoro tus comentarios, pero a Alice…_

- _A Alice ¿qué? Me dijo encarándome_

- _Que con ella no te metas porque.._

- _¿Porque qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer Swan?, me dijo levantando su cabeza_

- _Ella no lo sé, se escucho la voz de un chico detrás de mí, pero yo te puedo hacer la vida imposible "niñita". Y si te metes con mi hermana y con… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Me preguntó_

- _Bella, le dije bajito_

- _Pues eso que si te metes con Alice y con Bella, tendrás que responder ante mí, dijo sacando pecho._

_A Lauren le cambió la cara, recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo en dirección contraria en la que estábamos. La gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor comenzó a murmurar entre ellos hasta que el chico que nos había defendido dijo:_

- _¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que murmurar y mirarnos? Dijo en voz bastante alta y amenazante. _

_La gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor comenzó a moverse y a marcharse, supongo que a sus clases._

- _¡Emmett, eso ha estado genial! Dijo Alice dando saltitos._

_Yo me quedé mirándole, era enorme, medía al menos 1,80 con unos músculos enormes, y eso que debía de tener uno 15 o 16 años .Normal que la gente se asustase cuando le veía. Debí de tener cara de idiota, porque Alice me dio un pequeño empujón para que dejase de mirarlo._

- _Bella, me dijo Alice, este es mi hermano Emmett, y no te va a comer me dijo burlándose_

- _Hola Emmett, le dije algo asustada_

- _Hola Bella, me dijo. Gracias por defender a Alice, esa chica es…._

- _Insoportable, no le deje terminar_

- _Jajajaja, si eso. Pero de verdad gracias por defender a Alice, es mi hermana pequeña y tengo que cuidar de ella, ya sabes, dijo con una gran sonrisa que hacía que se le marcasen los hoyuelos._

- _No lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo, Lauren no tiene derecho a meterse con todo el mundo, dije encogiéndome de hombros._

- _ Creo que los tres nos vamos a llevar muy bien, pero que muy bien dijo Alice muy seria._

**_Fin Flash back_**

Después de recordar durante unos minutos cómo nos conocimos, llegamos a la comisaría. Aparcamos el coche y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de entrada. Una vez dentro vi a mi padre que estaba en su despacho hablando por teléfono. Se le veía alterado. Colgó el teléfono de golpe y nos llamó a Emmett y a mí.

- Chicos, dijo serio. Tengo algo importante que deciros.

- Dinos Charlie, dijo Emmett

- James, se ha escapado de la cárcel de Port Angeles, dijo mirándome

- ¡QUE!!!, ¿pero qué ha pasado? preguntó Emmett gritando.

- No saben cómo ha pasado, simplemente me han llamado para que estemos preparados por si …..

- Por si quiere terminar lo que empezó, dije seria

- No te preocupes Bells, no creo que vuelva por aquí, no se atreverá. De todas formas nosotros te protegeremos, verdad Emmett, dijo mi padre asustado.

**_Flash back_**

- _Emmett, de verdad tenemos que parar a comprar esa hamburguesa ¿ahora?_

- _Sip, pequeña compañera, el gran Emmett pide alimentarse, dijo señalando su estómago. Además no tenemos ningún aviso, y no creo que en el gran Forks pase nada interesante en 5 minutos._

- _Está bien, dije resignada. Pero si tardas más de 5 minutos entraré a por ti, le dije apuntándole con el dedo._

- _Si, si, enseguida vuelvo, ¿Quieres una?_

- _No, pero gracias._

_Mientras Emmett iba a por su hamburguesa baje del coche para estirar un poco las piernas. Me fije en un grupo de tres chicos que estaba en el parque de al lado. Iban vestidos los tres de negro, estaban sacando algo de una mochila, y estaban hablando entre murmullos. Uno de ellos miró en mi dirección y pareció asustarse. Decidí acercarme a ver que pasaba. Justo cuando estaba a unos escasos dos metros, uno de ellos se separó un poco del resto y dijo:_

- _Yo no he hecho nada agente. Y salió corriendo. _

_De pronto otro de los chicos se abalanzó rápidamente sobre mí y me golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. No me dio tiempo ni a defenderme ni siquiera a sacar mi arma. Comencé a marearme. Sentía como era arrastrada y golpeada. No sabía dónde me llevaban. Sólo sentía grandes golpes por todo mi cuerpo. De prontosentí un gran peso sobre mi cuerpo y algo frio presionando mi cabezo._

- _¿No quiere mirarme agente?, dijo una voz fría en muy cerca de mi oído._

- _James, yo creo que…_

- _Cállate!! Grito fuertemente, sino quieres verlo vete!! Yo solucionaré esto._

_Sentí como algo presionaba fuertemente mis manos que estaban por encima de mi cabeza. No podía abrir los ojos. _

- _Bueno agente, creo que nos hemos quedado solos, dijo intentando ser seductor._

- _No te atrevas a tocarme, le dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban._

- _¿Qué va a hacerme agente? Dijo acercando su cuerpo más al mío._

- _Te juro que te mataré, le dije con asco_

_Más fuertes golpes fueron a parar a mi cara y mis costillas respectivamente. El dolor se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable. Me sentía muy mareada._

- _Creo que no estás en situación de amenazar a nadie, ¿no te parce? Dijo enfadado. Creo que te voy a dar lo que más deseas. Verás cómo te va a gustar, dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con mi arma. _

- _No me toques!! Dije lo más fuerte que pude._

_Más golpes eso es lo que recibía, hasta que me golpeó en la cabeza con mi arma. No recuerdo nada más._

**_Fin flash back_**

- No te preocupes papá, dije intentando consolarlo.

- Cómo no me voy a preocupar Bells, si Emmett no llega aparecer, no sé lo que hubiera pasado, dijo en voz cada vez más baja.

- Bueno, que tenemos para hoy Jefe, dijo Emmett cambiado de tema al ver la situación tan incómoda que se había creado.

- Pues cómo hoy es el último día de Bella, hasta que vuelva de sus vacaciones en 1 mes, creo que sólo actualizareis los informes, y si sale algún aviso atenderlo. Nada fuera de lo normal, dijo mi padre algo triste.

- Bien, dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta del despacho de mi padre para salir.

- Bella espera, quisiera hablar un momento contigo, a solas, por favor.

- Emmett, ¿te importaría empezar con el papeleo del robo en el almacén de los Newton?, ahora voy a ayudarte ¡vale!, dije a mi amigo mordiéndome el labio.

Una vez que Emmett se marchó, me senté en una de las sillas del despacho de mi padre y le miré. Estaba nervioso.

- Bells, sabes que eres lo más importante para mi ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora papá?, le dije levantando una ceja. Si es por lo de James.., no te preocupes estoy bien.

- No es eso, bueno eso también me preocupa, pero ahora es otra cosa, veras… es que se que te casas en dos días, y sé que tienes que hacer tu vida y todo eso, pero…

- Dímelo sin rodeos, que es lo que te preocupa, le dije tranquila

- Quería saber si necesitabas que te explicarse algo, no se….

- Papá no sé a lo que te refieres, pero espero que no sea…

- Si, es sobre eso, dijo avergonzado y poniéndose rojo

- ¡Papá!, no pienso tener una conversación sobre sexo contigo!!, le dije poniéndome también roja.

- Ya sé que no hemos hablado del tema abiertamente, pero ahora que te casas..

- Papá, de verdad que no es necesario, me levante de la silla, le abracé fuertemente y le di un gran beso en la frente, me acerque a su oído y le dije: Gracias por ser el mejor padre del mundo, gracias por preocuparte por mí, gracias por todo. Te quiero papá. Ah! Si le cuentas a alguien que te dije esto, lo negaré, le dije bromeando y separándome de él.

- Gracias a ti pequeña, me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Ahora a trabajar!! Dijo riéndose.

Pasamos la mañana rellenando formularios. A eso de la 1.30 del medio día, mi teléfono sonó.

- Agente Swan, dije de manera profesional.

- Humm! Cuando dices tú apellido de esa forma…, no sé lo que va a ser de mí cuando uses el mío.

- Edward, sabes que las conversaciones se graban ¿verdad? Le dije burlándome

- Mierda!!, no me acordaba, dijo en tono avergonzado. ¿Quería saber si mi futura esposa vendría a comer conmigo?

- Sabes que sí, además creo que esta noche, tu hermana, Rosalie y tu madre me van a secuestrar hasta el sábado.

- ¿Qué es lo que planean?

- No tengo ni idea, además Emmett no me ha querido decir nada.

- No creo que sea tan malo, ¿o sí?

- Espero que no, dije resignada. ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería de Sam en 15 minutos?

- Claro, yo ya estoy de camino, nos vemos ahora. Un beso preciosa.

- Un beso, hasta ahora.

Cuando colgué el teléfono miré a Emmett que me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Qué!

- Nada, es que pones una cara de tonta cuando hablas con mi hermano…

- Pues tendrías que ver la cara de payaso que tienes tú cuando hablas o miras a Rose, le dije defendiéndome.

- Que le voy a hacer… si mi Rose es perfecta.

- Vale, vale, lo que tú digas, le dije sabiendo que esta conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Emmett, me llevo el coche, que he quedado para comer con tu hermano. ¿Te llevo primero a casa? Le pregunte.

- No hace falta, Rose va a venir a buscarme, como no la voy a ver hasta el sábado… ¿Por qué será Bella?

- ¿Por qué será Emmett? Dije imitando su tono. ¿No me vas a decir nada verdad?

- Nop.

- Está bien, vaya compañero que tengo. Así no voy a poder estar prevenida de las locuras de las chicas. Dije algo enfadada

- Bella, no te enfades, no es para tanto.

- Bien, dije poniéndome de pie junto a él y estirando mi mano. ¡Las llaves Emmett Cullen!

Sonrió, cogió las llaves de su bolsillo y me las dio.

A los pocos minutos llegue a la cafetería. La cafetería de Sam, estaba a medio camino entre Forks y la playa de La Push. Era un lugar familiar y muy acogedor. Tenía una gran barra al lado derecho, sobre ella había diferentes tartas que eran preparadas por Emily todas las mañanas. Al lado izquierdo, estaban repartidas unas 8 mesas, que estaban adornadas con unos manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos y sobre ellas un pequeño florero en los que siempre había un par de flores de temporada, Emily era la que se encargaba de los pequeños detalles.

Cuando entré saludé a Sam que estaba en la barra.

- Muy buenas Sam, ¿qué tal va todo?

- Muy bien, ya sabes cómo es esto. ¿Estás lista para el gran día Bella? Me preguntó Sam

- No lo sé Sam, creo que voy a hablar con Edward ahora, y le voy a decir que me arrepiento le dije riéndome. Cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura desde mi espalda.

- ¿Te arrepientes? me susurró en el oído

- Emm!!, no sé…, me giré y le di un suave beso en los labios. No, creo que de momento no.

- ¿De momento? Me dijo levantando una ceja.

- Eh! Que aún tengo dos días para pensármelo!! Le dije haciéndome la ofendida.

- Bueno, pues tendré que convencerte mientras comemos, ¿no?

- Creo que tendrás que esforzarte bastante, le dije riéndome.

No sentamos en nuestra mesa. Es la mesa en la que nos sentamos desde que vinimos juntos por primera vez hace 3 años.

- Bueno pequeña, ¿qué tal va tu día?

- Bien, Charlie ha intentado mantener una conversación de sexo conmigo, ¡te lo puedes creer!, le dije poniéndome algo roja.

- ¿En serio? Me preguntó avergonzado.

- La verdad, es que la esperaba, lleva unos días algo raro. Me insinuaba cosas, pero hoy ha ido casi directo al grano, digo casi directo, porque estaba muerto de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué vais a tomar hoy? Nos preguntó Sam

- Yo lo de siempre, dijo Edward

- ¿Y tú Bella?, hoy Emily ha preparado un estofado de carne con verduras que dice que es estupendo.

- No!!, dije con cara de asco. En ese momento Edward y Sam me miraron sorprendidos por mi reacción. Es que anoche, Alice nos dio un estofado para cenar, y me sentó muy mal, le dije disculpándome. Creo que sólo tomaré un trozo de tarta de chocolate y un café, la verdad es que no tengo el estómago para mucho más, lo siento Sam.

- No te preocupes, te traeré la tarta entonces. Y con eso se marchó.

- ¿Estás bien pequeña?, me preguntó Edward preocupado.

- Si, no te preocupes, como te dije antes me sentó mal lo que preparó la duende.

- ¿Seguro?, podemos ir al hospital después y lo miramos.

- No Edward, de verdad que estoy bien. En ese momento Sam subió el volumen del televisor.

_Noticia de última hora, nos han comunicado que ha habido una fuga en la cárcel de Port Angels. Aún no nos han informado del número de personas que se han escapado. Por el momento sólo pueden confirmar a James Hunter, a continuación mostraremos una foto, si alguien lo ve que se pongo en contacto inmediatamente con la policía, se le considera muy peligroso._

Sam apagó el televisor y me miró, le miré y negué con la cabeza. Miré a Edward que tenía cara de pánico.

- Edward, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Llamaron a Charlie a primera hora de la mañana para decírselo, y ya me ha puesto al día de todo. Todo estará bien.

- ¿Ya lo sabías y no me habías dicho nada? Bella, como quieres que no me preocupe. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? Me preguntó nervioso.

- Edward, si lo recuerdo, y tengo cosas que me lo recuerdan, dije señalando la cicatriz de mi cuello. Pero todo está bien. Además nos casamos en dos días. Después nos vamos casi un mes de luna de miel, que por cierto no sé donde es, le dije apuntándole con el dedo intentando cambiar de tema.

- Bells, no quiero que te pase nada. No podría soportarlo, dijo triste.

- De verdad Edward, no me va a pasar nada. No volverá a hacerme daño. Te lo aseguro.

**_Flash back_**

_Estaba cansada. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero me pesaban demasiado. Intenté prestar atención a lo que se oía a mí alrededor, pero sólo escuchaba un pequeño pitido que parecía de una máquina. Entonces comencé a recordar lo que había pasado en el parque. Los pitidos se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes. Me costaba respirar. Oí abrir una puerta y que alguien se acercaba a mí. Empecé a ponerme más nerviosa, intenté abrir los ojos, pero no lo conseguí. Alguien me agarró del brazo._

- _No me toque!! Grite._

- _Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, me dijo una voz dulce._

- _No me toque!! Repetí_

- _Bells!! Oh hija!!, escuche a mi padre sollozando._

- _¿Papá?, no puedo abrir los ojos papá!! Le dije nerviosa_

- _Tranquila Bells, me dijo mi padre acercándose. Me cogió la mano y me dio un beso en la frente. Pequeña…, no puedes abrir los ojos porque los tienes muy hinchados de los golpes, pero seguro que en unos días, estarás mejor, me dijo con preocupación._

- _Pa…pá, que fue lo que me …_

- _Emmett llegó a tiempo pequeña, me dijo acariciando mi pelo. _

- _¿Dónde está Emmett?, ¿Cómo está? porque conociéndolo se sentirá fatal. Le dije a mi padre preocupada._

- _Está fuera con Alice y los demás. Pero no te preocupes ahora por eso. Tienes que descansar. Mañana los podrás ver a todos, ¿no es así doctor? _

- _Sí, creo que será mejor que la visiten mañana, es necesario que descanse y que no se inquiete demasiado, aunque hayan pasado ya dos días acaba de despertar. Dijo esa dulce voz._

- _Bells, ya has oído al doctor, debes descansar, por la mañana podrás hablar con Emmett y ver a los demás, ¿te parece?_

- _Si, le dije a mi padre, y comencé a sentirme muy cansada._

_Al cabo de un tiempo, no sé cuantas horas o minutos, me desperté. Escuchaba a gente murmurar a mí alrededor. Intenté abrir mis ojos, y poco a poco lo conseguí, pero no podía ver con claridad. Pude distinguir a Alice, Rose y Esme que abrazaba a Emmett, que estaba con lo que parecía lagrimas por sus mejillas._

- _Emmett, no llores, que ya estás mayor para eso le dije con un intento de sonrisa en mi cara._

- _Bella!! Grito. Oh Bella!! Cuanto lo siento dijo sollozando, no debí…_

- _No digas nada Emmy, no es culpa…_

- _Lo siento tanto, me dijo abrazándome_

- _Emmett, duele, le dije_

- _Lo siento, dijo asustado. _

- _Pues… dije con una mueca_

- _Bella, hija, tranquila, todo estará bien, estamos aquí para lo que necesites, me dijo Esme, como siempre tan maternal._

- _Hola chicas, ¿os ha comido la lengua el gato?, les dije a Alice y a Rose._

- _Swan!!, No se te ocurra volver a darme un susto como este ¡entendiste!, me dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos._

- _Ven aquí duende!!, le dije levantando mis brazos. Alice corrió a abrazarme y comenzó a llorar más fuerte._

- _Bella, no sabes el susto que nos diste, has estado en coma dos días, y… dijo Rosalie._

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró un chico que me resultaba familiar, era bastante alto, debe de medir como 1.80, tiene el pelo color bronce algo despeinado, y unos ojos verdes que miraban la escena de Alice abrazándome con una gran ternura._

- _Duende!! Ten cuidado de no hacerle daño, dijo intentando recriminarla. _

- _Cállate Edward Cullen!!, ¿verdad que no te hago daño Bells? _

- _No Alice, tranquila. Pero me gustaría hablar con Emmett. Por favor, les dije mirándoles a todos._

- _Bella creo que… comenzó a decir Emmett_

- _Emmett, quiero saberlo todo, le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él intentó apartarme la mirada. - Emmett!!, me los vas a contar ahora!! Le dije algo más alterada._

- _Bella, dijo la dulce voz, creo que deberías esperar a tranquilizarte y…_

_Le miré de mala manera._

- _Yo no pienso moverme de aquí, me dijo Alice que seguía en mis brazos._

- _Me da igual quien esté aquí. Habla ahora Emmett, insistí._

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? me dijo resignado._

- _¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué me hizo?, esto último lo dije casi en un susurro._

- _James Hunter. En la cárcel de Port Angels. Te golpeó hasta casi matarte. Y ...por lo que realmente quieres saber, hizo un silencio, NO, no lo logró porque llegue a tiempo._

- _Gracias, dije con lagrimas._

_Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la habitación. _

- _Buenos chicos, dijo el Doctor, creo que debéis dejar descansar a Bella y volver más tarde, tengo que revisarla._

_Todos asintieron y se despidieron de mí hasta más tarde. Emmett me dijo que mi padre vendría después que había ido a hacer una declaración._

_Cuando todos se fueron Edward se acercó a mi cama con una sonrisa._

- _Veo que sigues con el mismo genio de siempre._

- _Eso parece, le dije nerviosa, Dios que guapo que es, pensé._

- _Bella, tengo que revisar las heridas, sé que no debe ser algo cómodo para ti, pero recuerda que soy tú médico, dijo medio riéndose._

- _Si claro, no te preocupes, le dije. Seguro que en este momento me estaba poniendo roja como un tomate._

_Comenzó a revisarme, cuando sus manos se pararon en uno de los golpes de mis mejillas sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, ¿pero qué era lo que me estaba pasando?, Bella es tú médico, y el hermano de tus mejores amigos, céntrate, me repetía mentalmente. ¡No es el momento!_

_Me quede observándole mientras me cambiaba el vendaje que tenía en las costillas, realmente lo estaba haciendo con extrema delicadeza._

- _Espero no hacerte daño, me dijo preocupado._

- _La verdad es que no, le dije con calma. Sólo me cuesta un poco respirar._

- _Eso es normal Bella, tienes dos costillas fracturadas, más los múltiples hematomas. En unos días la respiración te resultará más fácil._

- _¿Edward?, le pregunte mordiéndome el labio algo nerviosa._

- _Dime, me contestó mirándome a los ojos._

- _¿He estado tan mal, ¿digo que si…?_

- _Has estado dos días en coma. Los golpes que has recibido en la cabeza son importantes, además del corte que tienes en el cuello, dijo mirándolo. Pero no, tu vida no ha corrido peligro, eres fuerte._

_Instintivamente lleve mi mano hacia el cuello, el cual estaba tapado. ¡Qué es lo que me ha hecho!, pensé nerviosa y comenzando a hiperventilar._

- _Tranquila Bella, me dijo mientras cogía dulcemente mi mano. Todo está bien ahora._

_Cuando cogió mi mano me sentí más tranquila y segura. Mi respiración se fue calmando._

_Terminó de reconocerme y me dijo que si todo seguía evolucionando como hasta ahora, en unos días podría marcharme a casa._

_Los días en el hospital pasaron lentamente. Edward y yo cada día hablábamos un poco más, no fuimos conociendo y vimos que teníamos bastantes cosas en común, nos fuimos haciendo amigos. No nos habíamos visto mucho antes porque él había estudiado medicina en alguna parte de Europa, por lo que había venido poco a Forks, pero que al acabar, le habían ofrecido un puesto en el hospital donde trabajaba su padre._

_Cuando por fin pude salir del hospital estuve unos días en casa de los Cullen por insistencia de Esme y Alice, que decían que al estar Charlie trabajando ellas podían cuidar de mí._

_Las cosas entre Edward y yo cada día iban mejor. Hablábamos mucho más, compartíamos parte de las noches viendo películas o simplemente escuchando algo de música. _

_El cambio de los vendajes y las curas me las hacía Edward. Siempre intentaba restarle importancia a las posibles marcas y cicatrices que me pudieran quedar._

- _Edward, llamé su atención mientras recogía los utensilios que había utilizado para curarme._

- _Dime, me dijo con una dulce sonrisa._

- _Esta herida, le dije señalándome el cuello, ¿se notará mucho?, digo cuando quites los punto, se…_

_Se acercó a mí, levanto su mano y la llevó lentamente hacia mi cuello. Tocó suavemente con las puntas de los dedos alrededor de ella, y mirándome a los ojos me dijo:_

- _Yo que tú, no me preocuparía por ello, eres demasiado hermosa. _

**_Fin flash back_**

A los pocos minutos Sam nos trajo lo que habíamos pedido. A Edward le notaba algo tenso, con la cabeza agachada, estaba moviendo su comida por el plato sin comer nada.

- Edward!, le llamé, pero no me miró. Le cogí la mano por encima de la mesa. Mírame por favor! Le dije suavemente. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, prométeme que estarás a salvo.

- Ed, te pido que no te preocupes. No me va a pasar nada. Además como ya te dije nos vamos en unos días, y seguro que eso será tiempo suficiente para que le detengan, le dije apretando su mano que aún tenía junto con la mía. Le di una dulce sonrisa, a la cual respondió igual, pero aún se le notaba preocupado.

- Bells!!! Se escucho fuertemente. Saludé a Emmett que venía con Rose hacia nosotros.

- Veníamos a tomar el postre con vosotros dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? me pregunto mi cuñada.

- Si. Estoy bien. No os preocupéis por lo de James, lo atraparan pronto.

- ¡Eso espero!, dijo entre murmullos Edward.

- ¿Estás lista para el secuestro? me preguntó Rose con una mirada que no me gustó nada.

- ¿Qué tenéis planeado? Le dije algo nerviosa.

- Nada, lo normal. Haremos todo lo que se suele hacer unos días antes de casarse.

- Ayúdame Edward!, le dije poniendo cara de terror.

- Muy graciosa Bella. No va a ser tan malo. No te arrepentirás, dijo burlona. Nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

- No te preocupes hermanito, yo sé todo lo que tienen planeado hacer. Nosotros tampoco nos vamos a quedar atrás. Creo que Jasper ya tiene contratada a la stripper, dijo Emmett.

- Stripper!! Dije algo alto.

- No pensabais que vosotras ibais a ser las únicas que os ibais a divertir ¿no? Me contesto mi amigo.

Edward y yo nos miramos. ¿Qué tendrían planeado?

- ¡Hola chicos! Dijo una voz familiar detrás de mí. Me giré y allí estaba Jake.

- ¡Hola Jake! ¡Qué alegría verte! Le dije levantándome para abrazarlo. Escuche un bufido, creo que por parte de Edward.

- Estaba por aquí y al veros pues…, sólo quería saludar, dijo algo nervioso.

- No te preocupes, tranquilo le dije para que se sintiera más cómodo. ¿Qué tal está tu padre? hace bastante que no lo veo. Espero veros el sábado, le dije.

- Está cómo siempre, ya lo conoces, protestando por todo, dijo más animado. Y en cuanto a lo del sábado ¡claro que estaremos, no nos lo perderíamos! Dijo sonriendo. Por cierto Bella…

_Ring, ring, ring.._

- Perdona Jake, le dije sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón. Miré la pantalla y suspiré al ver de quien se trataba "Alice". Descolgué.

- _¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Cómo no me has llamado para decirme que "ese" se ha escapado de la cárcel?_ Me dijo gritando, tuve que apartarme el teléfono un poco.

- Alice no me grites, dije tranquilamente.

- _¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres que quedemos para hablar?, Bells ¿me estás escuchando?_

- Si Alice te estoy escuchando. Estoy bien, no hace falta que quedemos, además tengo que ir a trabajar, le dije manera calmada.

- _¿Seguro que estás bien?, ¿está Emmett contigo?, Charlie te pondrá vigilancia o algo ¿no?.._

- Alice!! Le grite, intentando llamar su atención. Se calló. Escúchame duende, estoy bien. Emmett está conmigo, y Charlie no me va a poner vigilancia, porque aunque pensara en hacerlo no se lo iba a permitir. Además no pienso dejar de hacer mi vida porque James esté fuera de la cárcel. Soy policía ¿lo recuerdas?

- _Si pero…_

- Nada de peros Alice, de verdad que no quiero pensar en ello, cosa que deberíais hacer todos, dije mirando a las tres personas que tenía al lado. ¡De acuerdo!

- _Está bien, dijo resignada. Por cierto, esta noche es noche de chicas!! dijo toda entusiasmada._

- Si ya lo sé. Rose está aquí conmigo.

- _Nos vemos esta noche. Un beso Bells. Y cortó la llamada._

Negué con la cabeza mientras guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. Me resultaba sorprendente la capacidad que tenía Alice para pasar de la preocupación al entusiasmo. Mi amiga era única. Miré a Jake que me miraba sorprendido.

- Lo siento Jake era Alice, ya sabes como es.

- No te preocupes, yo ya me voy. Bueno nos vemos, me dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Y se fue.

Volví a sentarme. Edward me miraba con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué pasa? Le dije a Edward.

- ¿Le invitaste a la boda? Me preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Le pregunté también levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué tal está la comida? Preguntó Rose para cambiar de tema.

- Estaba bien hasta que apareció el de siempre, dijo Edward algo molesto.

- Edward, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que es como de mi familia, que su padre y Charlie son amigos desde pequeños, le dije ya desesperada. Siempre tenía que pasar lo mismo cuando veía a Jake.

- Bien, dijo cortante.

- Bella, creo que tenemos que irnos ya. Es algo tarde, dijo Emmett.

- Si tienes razón, le contesté mirando el reloj. Terminé mi café y me levanté.

- Bella, Emmett ya tiene instrucciones de donde te tiene que llevar cuando terminéis. Por la ropa no te preocupes que Alice ya se ha ocupado de todo, dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te espero fuera Bells, dijo Emmett con Rose cogida de la mano.

Asentí. Miré a Edward, aún seguía algo serio. Me acerqué a él.

- Bueno señor Cullen, creo que ya no le veo en casi dos días, no me va a dar nada para que no me olvide de usted, le susurre en su oído. Sentí como se estremecía.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él, y me miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento pequeña. Siento haberme puesto así.

- No pasa nada, le respondí a medida que me acercaba más a él, pero tienes que entender que Jake es parte de mi familia.

- Lo sé, lo que pasa es que me cuesta un poco, no me gusta cómo te mira, y yo…

- Te quiero Cullen, con tus celos y todo. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y lo besé. Él lo acepto gustoso.

- Yo también te quiero Swan, me dijo contra mis labios.

- Me tengo que ir Edward.

- Lo sé, me dijo apoyando su frente en la mía. Cuídate, recuerda que me lo has prometido, dijo sonriendo.

- Descuida, tengo una cita el sábado. Me dio una gran sonrisa. Nos dimos un corto beso y me fui a encontrarme con Emmett.

* * *

- Llegas tarde, ¿ya la has visto?

- Si, le contestó

- Seguro que está muerta de miedo, dijo con aires de grandeza

- No sé qué decirte, está demasiado emocionada por su boda.

- Eso ya lo veremos…

- No sé si esto que estamos haciendo sea lo correcto, yo…

- ¿Vas a olvidar todo lo que te ha hecho?, ¿no recuerdas como te mira?, ¿creía que ya tenías todo claro?, le dijo con autoridad.

- Yo no lo he olvidado, dijo apretando los dientes fuertemente.

- Pues espero que no se te olvide, esta noche se llevará a cabo todo según lo previsto. Vete ya. Que no te vea nadie al salir. Ten tu teléfono a mano para que pueda contactar contigo.

- Está bien, le contestó según salía por la puerta.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Cuando llegue al coche, Emmett estaba hablando con Rosalie, nos despedimos de ella y nos fuimos a la comisaría.

Una vez dentro nos fuimos a nuestro sitio para terminar algo de papeleo.

- Emmett, ¿terminaste el informe del robo en el almacén de los Newton?

- De eso quería que habláramos, hay cosas que no encajan. Mike me ha traído el parte que han presentado al seguro, y parece que no han robado nada, simplemente hubo algunos destrozos.

- Supongo que será algún tipo de diversión. Creo que podemos ir a investigar a los de siempre, ¿Qué te parece?

- Creo que el grupo de Erick puede estar metido en esto, a esos chicos le gusta buscar diferentes formas de divertirse, dijo moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

- ¡Emmett!, le llamó Charlie que ya estaba junto a nuestra mesa.

- Dime jefe.

- Coge tus cosas que nos vamos a Port Angels, dijo serio.

- ¿Vais a la cárcel verdad?, esperad que recojo mis cosas, yo también voy con vosotros, les dije. Los dos me miraron como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

- Bella, tu no vienes me dijo mi padre con tono serio

- ¿Por qué?, os vendrá muy bien mi ayuda, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y…

- Te he dicho que no vas a venir, además te quedas fuera de todo lo que tenga que ver con la investigación.

- Pero… intenté rebatir.

- No hay peros Isabella, te quedas fuera y no quiero volver hablar del tema. Me dijo irritado.

- Me parce que no estás siendo objetivo con este tema, le dije furiosa y apretando fuertemente mis puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

- Estoy siendo muy objetivo, me dijo lentamente, al haber sido una de sus víctimas no puedes involucrarte en el caso.

- ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? le dije sorprendida.

- Bells!, me llamó Emmett, creo que tiene razón. No puedes involucrarte en el caso, me dijo calmado. Sé que quieres ayudarnos para que lo cojamos cuanto antes, pero recuerda que te casas en un par de días y no vas a trabajar durante un mes, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo tanto….

- ¡Ya, lo que vosotros digáis!, le dije enfadada, cogí mis cosas, y les miré a los dos. Voy a ir a hablar con Erick y sus amiguitos, ¿eso lo puedo hacer?, no les deje contestar, me di la vuelta y me fui hacia la salida lo más rápido que pude.

Emmett POV

Cuando vi salir a Bella dando un portazo miré al Jefe Swan, tenía cara de crispación.

- Cabezota, dijo más para sí mismo.

- Jefe, le llamé. ¿Cree que era necesario sacarla de la investigación?, ya sabe que ella le conoce mejor que nadie y...

- Si era necesario Emmett. Me han llamado de Port Angels y me han dicho que han encontrado cosas interesantes en la celda de James. Sólo me han dicho que está relacionado con Bella.

- Pues vamos para allá. Dije algo cortante. A medida que pasaba el tiempo mi enfado y frustración iban en aumento. Si no hubiese parado aquel día..., pensé con tristeza.

Charlie fue a su despacho a recoger sus cosas, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía con las mías. Nos dirigimos al coche en silencio. Cuando ya estábamos a medio camino de Port Angels Charlie me dijo:

- Emmett, te voy a pedir una cosa. No como jefe, sino como amigo y miembro de la familia, me dijo preocupado.

- Dime Charlie.

- Me gustaría que Bella no se enterase de lo que encontremos sobre James, sabes lo cabezota que es, y aunque nos intente mostrar a todos su despreocupación, se que está asustada y..

- No te preocupes, por mi parte no se enterará de nada. Bastante hice ya una vez, esto último lo dije en apenas un susurro.

- Gracias Emmett.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la cárcel de Port Angels. En la puerta nos estaba esperando el Jefe de seguridad.

- Buenas tardes Jefe Swan, agente, nos saludó formalmente.

- Buenas tardes Paul. Contestó Charlie. - Creo que tenías algo que enseñarnos.

- Si Jefe Swan. Y decirle que no sabemos cómo ha podido suceder esto. Tenemos a todo el personal disponible en la investigación, así como la policía de Port Angels, dijo algo avergonzado.

- Está bien empecemos, contesto Charlie

Nos llevaron a la zona de las celdas. No es que no hubiese estado antes en una cárcel, pero cada vez que entraba se me ponían los pelos de punta. Una vez llegamos a la celda de James me quedé helado. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Las paredes, de menos de 3 metros cuadrados, estaban forradas de hojas de periódicos y de fotos donde hablaban de Bella y todo lo relacionado con su detención. Estaban colocadas en orden cronológico. Las primeras hojas, empezando por el lado izquierdo, hablaban del ataque que sufrió Bella. Las siguientes eran de todo lo acontecido en el juicio. Más adelante se podía ver una foto de Bella y Edward en una gala de la policía del año pasado. Seguí ojeado la pared hasta que vi el último recorte, este hablaba de la boda. En él se podía ver subrayado de manera exagerada el pie de de la foto donde decía:

_" La agente Swan por fin sonríe feliz. ¿Se deberá a su próximo enlace con el apuesto Dr. Cullen?"_

Lo que me llamó la atención es que la palabra "feliz" estaba tachada, y a su lado está escrito de mala manera "por poco tiempo".

A medida que iba viendo todo esto, iba sintiendo como mi cuerpo se ponía cada vez más rígido. No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de actuar de esta manera. Me alegraba que Bella no hubiese venido, no sé cómo habría reaccionado ante esto.

Miré a Charlie y el estaba en la misma situación que yo, creo que peor, ¡es su hija!. Estábamos en silencio hasta que Paul habló.

- Nunca pensamos que saldría de aquí. Se le permitió tener todo esto, porque de este modo estaba menos agresivo con los demás internos. Fue un consejo de la Psiquiatra de la cárcel, nos dijo a modo de disculpa.

- Paul, nos gustaría ver todos los vídeos de seguridad del día de la fuga, y el registro de visitas de los últimos meses, dijo Charlie algo furioso.

- Verá... Jefe Swan, dijo con miedo. - En cuanto a los vídeos de seguridad... los de la noche de la fuga pues.., las cámaras estaban desconectadas, dijo mirando al suelo.

- ¡QUÉ! dijimos Charlie y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible?, dijo Charlie más enfadado.

- Pensamos, bueno pienso que han tenido ayuda de alguien de dentro. Quiero decir, que creo que tenemos a un traidor dentro de la cárcel. Ya se ha abierto una investigación interna.

Esto no podía ser verdad, si yo estaba hecho una furia, no me imagino lo que a Charlie le tiene que estar pasando por la cabeza. Cómo pueden ser tan inútiles, se supone que esto es una cárcel, no un hotel. Charlie me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Bien, necesito que me des los informes de visita y los turnos de vigilancia. Me miró y dijo: Emmett ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Voy... fuera. Yo simplemente le dije que si con un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza.

Después de hacer de hacer unas fotografías, revisar los informes de visitas y los turnos de los guardias, lo cual no llevo como unas 2 horas, nos dirigimos de nuevo a Forks.

En el trayecto de vuelta los dos íbamos en absoluto silencio. Charlie se le veía bastante afectado. Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando estábamos llegando a los límites de Forks la radio de la policía comenzó a decir:

_"Posible allanamiento en el almacén Newton, se han conectado la alarma silenciosa de la parte trasera"_

Charlie se puso en contacto con la central y nos dirigimos para allá.

Edward POV

Cuando vi a Bella alejarse en el coche con Emmett volvía a sentarme en la mesa. De pronto toda la preocupación y la ansiedad me golpearon. Las imágenes de cuando Bella entró en urgencias hace 3 años vinieron a mí. Su cara totalmente inflamada cubierta de sangre, sus hermosos labios partidos a causa de los fuertes golpes que le habían dado. Agarré y tiré de mi pelo de forma que esas imágenes saliesen de mi cabeza. No podía con ellas, Mi Bella, no podía soportarlo.

Habíamos discutido bastante sobre que ella dejase la policía e hiciera cualquier otra cosa, pero ella tan cabezota como es, me dijo que esa era su vida, que a ella le gustaba ayudar a los demás a su manera, cómo yo lo hacía a la mía. Yo en el fondo sabía que lo hacía por Charlie, ella lo admiraba, estaba orgullosa de su padre, de la manera en la que la había sacado adelante tras la muerte de su madre. Tenían una relación muy especial, con una simple mirada se lo decían todo. Para ella el ser policía era una manera de estar más cerca, aún si cabe, de su padre.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta hasta que me llamó, que Rose estaba sentada junto a mí.

- Edward, volvió a llamarme en tono preocupado.

- Dime, contesté con desgana.

- Todo saldrá bien, me dijo cogiendo mi mano y apretando suavemente para reconfortarme. ¿Sebes que puede hablar conmigo de lo que quieras verdad?

- Pensé que era Jasper el psiquiatra, le dije irónico.

- Debe ser cosa de hermanos, dijo de forma despreocupada levantado sus hombros. - Ahora dime que es lo que te preocupa Edward, dijo dulcemente.

- No se Rose, es todo y es nada. Estoy preocupado porque ese "animal" intente hacerle daño de nuevo.

- Pienso que todo saldrá bien ya te lo he dicho antes.

- Eso quiero creer. Pero..., comencé a sentir un nudo en mi garganta y no seguí hablando.

- Tranquilo, estoy segura que "ese tipo" está a punto de salir del país.

- No estoy tan seguro como tú. Sabes también como yo que juró terminar lo que había empezado, le dije algo más alto.

- No creo que se atreva, se imaginará que Bella está protegida y tendrá miedo a que lo atrapen y lo encierren de nuevo.

- ¡Pero no lo está!, y ¡lo sabes, ya la escuchaste antes!, no piensa aceptar que le pongan a nadie para protegerla, dije furioso.

- Ya sabemos lo cabezota que es, pero no vamos a dejarla sola ni un minuto. Además es una excelente policía, ¿verdad?, dijo sonriendo.

- Lo sé, a veces demasiado, dije muy bajo.

- Ella estará bien Edward. ¡En dos días os casáis! ¡Por Dios, ese debe ser el día más feliz de vuestra vida!, me dijo regañándome.

- Si, dije formándose una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

- Esa es la actitud que quiero ver, me dijo más contenta.

- Lo intentaré, dije resignado.

- No sé si Emmett y Jasper te lo han dicho, pero te quedarás en casa de Alice y Jasper estos dos días. Debes de ir a su casa cuando salgas del Hospital, te esperaran allí. Nosotras estaremos en casa de tus padres, es será "la central" dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos.

- ¿Vais a torturarla mucho? dije sonriendo. Sabía lo poco que le gustaba a Bella las sesiones de belleza y relajación a las que le sometía mi hermana.

- No dejaré que Alice se sobrepase. Se supone que debe ser especial para ella.

- ¿Sabes si Emmett va a hacer alguna de las suyas?, le pregunté recordando la boda de Alice y Jasper.

- No creo, dijo riendo. Jasper ya lo ha amenazado, dice que Alice le ha prohibido muchas cosas, y ya sabes cómo es, no va a llevarle la contraria a su mujer, no quiere enfrentarse a su furia.

- jajajaja, la verdad es que entiendo a Jasper, a nadie le gustaría enfrentarse a la furia de la duende, le dije más animado. - Gracias Rose.

- De nada, no tienes de que preocuparte. Todo estará bien, además ya sabes que Emmett no va a dejar a Bella sin protección, por mucho que ella se niegue, y ya sabemos cómo es Charlie con lo que a Bella se refiere.

- No sé cómo se lo habrá tomado Charlie la verdad, pero seguro que está pensando en encerrarla en algún lugar hasta que lo atrapen, dije mirando mi reloj. - Me tengo que ir Rose, se me ha hecho tarde y debo dejar algunas cosas terminadas antes de las vacaciones. ¿Nos vemos el sábado no?

- Allí estaremos todas, intentaré que Bella no salga huyendo, dijo riendo.

Me levanté dejando el dinero de la comida encima de la mesa. Abracé a Rose y mi fui camino al coche algo más tranquilo. Iba tratando de convencerme de que todo lo que me había dicho Rose era cierto.

Bella POV

Iba de camino de vuelta a la comisaría, donde tenía que reunirme con Emmett para mi gran "despedida de soltera", la cual no me apetecía en absoluto. Sólo quería estar con Edward, le necesitaba para sentirme más tranquila y sobre todo tranquilizarlo a él.

Cuando me enteré que James se había escapado me quedé paralizada. No me podía creer que todo lo que creí haber superado reapareciera rápidamente. Todos los miedos, la angustia de poder encontrármelo en cualquier parte. Eso no podía estar pasando de nuevo, pero de algo estaba segura, ahora no podrá conmigo, lo conozco demasiado bien. Le estuve investigando hasta la saciedad cuando me atacó, asegurándome de ese modo que pasara el mayor tiempo posible en la cárcel.

Durante el tiempo que estuve investigándole descubrí que era sospechoso de otros tres delitos de agresión sexual y asesinato en Seattle. Estuve investigando con la ayuda de Emmett y conseguimos las pruebas suficientes para que pudieran declararlo culpable.

Aún recuerdo todo lo ocurrido en el juicio, su mirada fría sobre mí cada vez que se le presentaban pruebas de sus asesinatos. Cuando tuve que declarar no apartó la vista en ningún momento, de vez en cuando me sonreía, cosa que me hacía sentir incómoda y vulnerable. En su declaración apenas contestó a las preguntas de su abogado, pero cuando tuvo que contestar a las del fiscal se comportó de manera totalmente diferente. Cuando se le preguntó por las tres chicas de las que había abusado y asesinado simplemente dijo que era porque se lo habían buscado y se lo merecían, no quiso contestar nada más. Cuando pasaron a las preguntas sobre mi ataque se colocó más cómodo en su silla, me miró y describió todo con el más mínimo detalle. Comenzó a describir lo que sentía cuando me estaba golpeando, como yo le contestaba, el sonido que hacían mis costillas al romperse, lo hermosos y apetecibles que eran mis labios sangrando.... Yo no puede más con todo aquello y me levanté de mi asiento para marcharme, pero cuando estaba llegando a la puerta gritó_: " ¡Isabella, sabes que termino todo lo que empiezo, ya lo verás!"_, y con esas palabras salí de la sala.

No lo quería reconocer, pero estaba aterrada. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo viera de nuevo. Ante todos los que me rodean levantaba una barrera que me protegía del dolor, y de todos aquellos malos recuerdos. Hacía todo lo posible para que nadie lo notase, pero era difícil, sobre todo cuando tienes una gran cicatriz a lo largo de tu cuello que te lo recuerda diariamente. Con la única persona a la que le había mostrado a la verdadera Bella había sido a Edward. Edward, suspiré, pensar que en menos de dos días me casaría con él.

Ring, ring, ring....

Al escuchar el sonido de mi teléfono me paré a un lado de la carretera. Lo saque del bolsillo, miré la pantalla y vi que era Alice, suspiré y pensé ¡Allá vamos! y pulsé el botón de contestar.

- ¡Hola Alice!, dije fingiendo entusiasmo.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan ...casi Cullen!, se puede saber ¿dónde te has metido? son las 8 de la noche.

- Tranquila Alice, estoy llegando a la comisaría para que Emmett me lleve, contesté suavemente intentado calmarla, era mejor no hacerla enfadar.

- ¡Pues date prisa!¡ Hay un montón de cosas por hacer!

- ¿Cuántas torturas tienes preparadas duende?

- Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa Bells. No hay ninguna tortura de echo te va a encantar, tengo un montón de....

_"Posible allanamiento en el almacén Newton, se han conectado la alarma silenciosa de la parte trasera_"

- Lo siento Ali, hay un aviso, en cuanto termine voy para allá te lo prometo. Colgué el teléfono para que no le diese tiempo a decir nada más, y me dirigí hacia el almacén.

* * *

- ¿Ya está todo listo?

- Si, ya he hecho que se active la alarma silenciosa que se comunica directamente con la central de la policía. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- ¿Tú no?, ¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que has tenido que pasar por su culpa? le dijo con furia.

- Si lo recuerdo, contestó tajante.

- Pues espero que estés preparado, porque se acerca un coche. A ver si esta noche aparece, y no nos pasa como ayer que sólo apareció el estúpido de su compañero.

* * *

Emmett POV

Paramos el coche a pocos metros del callejón que daba a la parte trasera del almacén. Era la segunda vez en dos días que saltaba la alarma y no teníamos ninguna pista.

Hoy el callejón tenía menos luz que la noche anterior, pero aún en la penumbra se podía ver más o menos en su totalidad. Mide aproximadamente 10 metros de largo por 2,5 metros de ancho. Hay varios contenedores de basura los cuales, por la hora que es, seguramente estén llenos. Hay escaleras de incendios a cada lado del callejón. La del lado derecho está más cercana a la entrada, la del lado izquierdo está casi al final del callejón.

- Esto es muy raro Charlie, no se ve ningún movimiento.

- Vamos a ver qué es lo que pasa, dijo secamente.

En ese momento llegó otro coche patrulla. Paró junto al nuestro y bajo Bella.

- ¡Hola Bells!, le dije.

- ¡Hola!, ¿Entramos?, ¿Habéis visto algo ya? preguntó impaciente.

- No, íbamos a.... intentó decir Charlie cuando fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía del callejón.

- ¡Isabellaaaaa!!! que gusto verte al fin!! te dije que terminaba todo lo que empezaba!! dijo con burla.

- ¡James! dijo Bella en un susurro llevando su mano hacia la cicatriz que tiene en el cuello.

Charlie y yo nos miramos con preocupación y sacamos nuestras armas. Vi a Bella que tenía la vista fija hacia el callejón, con una mano en su cuello y la otra encima de su arma. Nos miró y sacó el arma.

- No vas a entrar Bella, te quedarás aquí y pedirás refuerzos, dijo Charlie autoritariamente pero en voz baja.

- Voy a entrar papá, tengo que hacerlo, dijo Bella sin titubeos.

- No, y te lo pido como padre y te lo ordeno como jefe.

- Debes dejarme entrar, tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo, tengo que superarlo, por favor, rogo ella. Sabía que Charlie estaba a punto de rendirse, rara vez le negaba algo a su hija. - Confía en mí, le rogó de nuevo.

- Está bien, dijo resignado, pero ten cuidado y haz todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió con leve movimiento de cabeza.

Charlie nos dijo rápidamente las posiciones con las que íbamos a acceder. Tras indicarnos comenzamos a entrar. En primera posición iba Charlie por el lado izquierdo, después comenzó a adentrarse Bella por el lado derecho y justo detrás de ellos iba yo para cubrirles. Aunque el callejón era estrecho nos podíamos mover con bastante facilidad.

Después todo sucedió demasiado rápido y no me dio apenas tiempo de reaccionar. Se escuchó como caían cosas a ambos lados del callejón. Vi a Bella avanzar más rápido hacia el fondo. Charlie comenzó a subir las escaleras de incendios que tenía junto a él. Cuando dirigí mi vista hacia donde había ido Bella la vi subiendo las escaleras apuntando hacia arriba con su arma. De pronto se escuché a Charlie decir algo que no distinguí muy bien seguido de un disparo.

Apunté con mi arma hacia donde había sonado el disparo, pero vi como una figura se escabullía en la oscuridad. De pronto escuché hablar a James: "Todo llega Isabella" me giré y pude ver como James le daba una fuerte patada en el estómago y ella caía de las escaleras, desde una altura de aproximadamente 5 metros. Disparé a James, el me devolvió el disparo, el cual me dio en la pierna derecha, a la altura del muslo. Caía al suelo, volví a apuntar para dispararle de nuevo pero ya se había ido. En ese momento entraron otros agentes en el callejón, les grite para que fueran hacia las escaleras del fondo.

Me levanté como pude y fui en la dirección en la que vi caer a Bella, estaba tendida en el suelo en una posición forzada. Me senté junto a ella y le cogí la mano.

- Todo va a estar bien Bells, todo va a estar bien, le decía mientras le acariciaba la mano.

Intenté ver a Charlie desde la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, y me pareció verlo tumbado en las escaleras a las que se había subido. Y en ese momento llegaron las ambulancias.

Bella POV

Paré el coche justo detrás del de mi padre. Los vi en la entrada del callejón por lo que fui hacia ellos.

- ¡Hola Bells!, me dio Emmett.

- ¡Hola!, ¿Entramos?, ¿Habéis visto algo ya? les pregunté nerviosa, estaba impaciente por resolver el caso de los Newton, había estado toda la tarde investigando y no había sacado nada en claro.

- No, íbamos a.... intentó decir Charlie cuando fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía del callejón.

- ¡Isabellaaaaa!!! que gusto verte al fin!! te dije que terminaba todo lo que empezaba!! dijo con burla.

- ¡James! dije en un susurro e instintivamente me llevé la mano hacia la cicatriz del cuello.

Esa voz la recordaría en cualquier parte, me acompañó durante mucho tiempo en mis pesadillas. Me quedé con la mirada fija en el callejón. La mano que tenía libre la dejé encima de mi arma. Tenía que sacar fuerzas para entrar y acabar con todo esto. No podía dejar que el miedo se apoderara de mí nuevamente. Miré a mi padre y a Emmett y desenfundé mi arma.

- No vas a entrar Bella, te quedarás aquí y pedirás refuerzos, dijo Charlie autoritariamente pero en voz baja.

- Voy a entrar papá, tengo que hacerlo, dije intentando mostrar seguridad, era algo que tenía que hacer.

- No, y te lo pido como padre y te lo ordeno como jefe.

- Debes dejarme entrar, tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo, tengo que superarlo, por favor, le rogué. Sabía que él tenía miedo de que me pasara algo, pero tenía que confiar en mí, se supone que estoy preparada para esto, ¿no?

- Está bien, me contestó con resignación, pero ten cuidado y haz todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Nos dio las indicaciones de cómo debíamos proceder e inmediatamente entramos en el callejón. Cada cual tenía sus posiciones designadas. Yo estaba al lado derecho, mi padre iba en el lado izquierdo y Emmett detrás cubriéndonos a ambos.

Cuando habíamos avanzado apenas un par de metros se escuchó como caían cosas a ambos lados del callejón. Miré hacia donde creía que era la procedencia de la caída del objeto y vi una sombra en la escalera que tenía en mi lado. Me dirigí allí acelerando mi paso y apuntando con mi arma. No quería que el miedo se apoderara de mí en este momento. Me iba repitiendo mentalmente que yo podía hacerlo, que él no podría conmigo. Subí las escaleras y al final de estas pude ver la figura de James, el cual al verme me sonrió de forma burlona. Apreté mas fuete el arma entre mis manos y seguí subiendo las escaleras, el no puedo contigo Bella, tu ahora eres fuerte, me repetía mentalmente.

De pronto escuché a mi padre decir algo parecido a "Tú" con sorpresa y un disparo, sin poder evitarlo giré mi vista en esa dirección y de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estómago que me hizo caer hacia atrás, " Todo llega Isabella" escuché antes de sentir un dolor insoportable.


	4. Chapter 3

Edward POV

Estaba terminando de poner al día los informes de mis pacientes, para dejarlo todo preparado para el mes que iba a estar fuera. Pensar que me iba a casar en dos días.... Aún no me lo podía creer. Recuerdo el día que le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo, fue uno de los días más difíciles de mi vida.

_Estábamos en la cocina de la casa de Charlie, aprovechando que Charlie se había ido a pasar un fin de semana de pesca con su amigo Billy; Bella decidió que podríamos preparar una cena por el cumpleaños de Alice. _

_Llevaba un par de días con la cajita del anillo en mi bolsillo buscando el momento para pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero sabía que no debía ser algo muy romántico porque Bella detestaba esas cosas. Estaba nervioso, y ver a Bella moverse por toda la cocina me ponía aún más ansioso, me hacía todo más difícil, no era capaz de encontrar el momento. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía que ella me quería tanto como yo a ella, pero no le gustaba la idea del matrimonio, es algo que dejó bastante claro unos meses atrás cuando se casó Alice, siempre le decía que era ridículo montar todo aquello para plasmarlo en un papel, que el amor por una persona no necesita demostrarse de esa manera._

- _Edward, ¿me estás escuchando?_

- _Si..., dime_

- _Que si me puedes pasar las verduras_

- _Ah! si, se las di._

- _¿Tú crees que Alice se espera todo esto? ¿Es que ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se le ocultan cosas? Tuve que decirle que nos habíamos peleado para que no planeara nada con Jasper esta noche y viniera. _

- _Yo creo que no se enfadará, creo que estará encantada con la sorpresa, le dije para tranquilizarla. Se le veía extremadamente nerviosa, y cuando fue a poner las verduras en la sartén estas que cayeron al suelo._

- _Bella tranquila, es sólo una cena, le dije viendo como cogía un trapo para recoger lo que se le había caído._

- _¡Sólo una cena!, dijo en un tono más alto. - Sabes que la cocina no es mi fuerte, y esto, dijo señalando al asado, es la primera vez que lo hago, y la maldita receta no la entiendo, dijo mordiéndose el labio._

- _No te preocupes, seguro que estará perfecto, como todo lo que tú haces, le dije agachándome junto a ella y ayudarla a recoger._

- _Sí, lo que tú digas, bufó._

_Ya no podía más. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía pasar de esta noche, eso lo tenía claro. Pensé que este podía ser tan buen momento como otro cualquiera. Respiré hondo y le cogí la mano._

- _Bella, quería hablar.. un momento... contigo, dije medio tartamudeando._

- _Dime, dijo dejando lo que tenía en las manos mirándome a los ojos._

- _Sabes.... yo...._

- _¿Qué te ocurre Edward?, me preguntó cogiéndome la mano dulcemente._

- _Yo..., se que a ti no te gustan mucho estas cosas. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil._

- _¿Qué cosas Edward?, dijo ya algo nerviosa._

_Respiré hondo, metí mi mano en el bolsillo derecho, saqué la caja de terciopelo negro, la abrí, cogí sus manos puse la caja, le miré a los ojos y dije: "Cásate conmigo Bella"._

_Su reacción no me la esperaba en absoluto, esperaba que me gritara, que me diera una bofetada, pero lo que hizo, para nada. Dejó la caja a un lado. Terminó de recoger las verduras y siguió cocinando._

_No me lo podía creer, ¿será que no me ha escuchado? No, seguro que está pensando en cómo decirme que no._

_Yo seguía agachado en el suelo, cogí la dichosa cajita y la guardé de nuevo en mi pantalón._

_La cocina estaba en silencio, un silencio incómodo. _

_No podía creerme que Bella siguiese cocinando como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba ansioso. Quería preguntarle si me había escuchado, quería decirle que si no quería yo podría esperar, o haríamos lo que ella quisiese, yo lo único que quería era estar con ella, que formase parte de mi vida._

- _¿Edward, me puedes pasar esa fuente que tienes detrás de ti?, me preguntó tranquilamente._

- _Sí, le contesté saliendo de mi debate interno. Me giré para cogerla._

- _Por cierto Edward, sobre lo que preguntaste antes, mi respuesta es sí._

_Me quedé paralizado. Giré para mirarle a la cara. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba asimilando lo que me acababa de decir. ¡Dios mío! ¡Me ha dicho que sí! Fui rápidamente a su lado. Deje la fuente a un lado, encima de la encimera, puse mis manos sobre su cara._

- _Gracias, y empecé a repartirle besos por toda la cara. – Gracias, repetía una y otra vez. _

_Empezó a reírse. Junté sus labios con los míos. Y nos dijimos todo con ese beso. Era un beso que demostraba lo mucho que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, un beso de esperanza y de un futuro juntos._

Los altavoces del Hospital me sacaron de mi recuerdo.

_¡Doctores Cullen, se les necesita en urgencias!_

_¡Doctores Cullen, se les necesita en urgencias!_

Dejé los informes en la mesa y me fui hacia los ascensores para ir a urgencias.

Una vez dentro de los ascensores escuché hablar unas enfermeras que estaban detrás de mí.

- ¿También te llamaron Ángela?

- Si, por lo visto ha habido un tiroteo, y han dado aviso a las enfermeras de quirófano para que estemos listas para cualquier cosa, decía con voz preocupada. – Espero que no sea nada grave, dijo más suavemente.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Fui rápidamente al puesto de enfermeras para que me informasen de la urgencia.

- ¿Han llegado ya? Pregunté algo nervioso, no sé porque tenía un mal presentimiento desde que escuché hablar a las enfermeras en el ascensor.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de urgencias fuertemente y pude ver a mi padre junto a Seth y Sam, otros dos médicos de urgencias. Me dirigí hacia mi padre y él me paró a medio camino.

- No Edward, de esto nos ocupamos nosotros, tú no puedes…..

La voz del médico de la ambulancia le interrumpió.

- Varón. 50 años. Lesión por arma de fuego en el parietal izquierdo sin orificio de salida.

Mi padre fue directamente hacia la camilla.

- Llévenlo al quirófano 1. Sam ve tú. Ordenó mi padre.

Sam asintió. Cuando la camilla pasó por mi lado pude ver que se trataba de Charlie.

La puerta de urgencias se volvió a abrir de forma brusca.

- ¡He dicho que estoy perfectamente!, se escuchaba a voces. Puede reconocer que era la voz de mi hermano Emmett. – ¡Queréis dejarme en paz y atenderle a ella!, gritó.

En cuanto Emmett dijo ella, mi mente empezó a atacar cabos. "Ella" era Bella. No, pensé ella no. Fui corriendo hacia la puerta pero mi padre volvió a pararme.

- ¡No Edward!, dijo autoritariamente.

- Pero…, no pude terminar la frase cuando escuché de nuevo a mi hermano.

- ¡¡Queréis atender a Bella de una vez!!

Cuando lo escuché ya no me cabía duda alguna. Mi niña estaba herida. – Bella, dije en un susurro. Intenté de nuevo ir hacia las puertas cuando en ese momento entraban con una camilla.

- Mujer. 24 años. Presenta una fractura abierta en la pierna izquierda. Fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Posible hemorragia interna. Lleva inconsciente aproximadamente 30 minutos.

No podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba totalmente quieto mirando a Bella sobre la camilla. ¿Todo eso tenía Bella?, ¿Pero qué es lo que había pasado?

Cuando salí de mi pequeño estado de shock intenté acercarme. Mi padre puso una mano sobre mi hombro y dijo:

- No Edward, yo lo hago. Ve con tú hermano

Sentía que mis lágrimas estaban a punto de caer. Tenía que controlarme. No podía dejar llevarme por el dolor y el pánico. Ahora no. Parpadee varias veces para que estas no cayeran. Ahora tenía que poner toda mi atención en mi hermano.

Fui con paso decidido hacia el box donde lo había llevado. Llegué tomé aire fuertemente y abrí la puerta para entrar. Una vez dentro Emmett habló.

- ¡Edward, de verdad lo siento!, me decía en sollozos.

- Ahora no Emmett, le dije secamente.

Sabía que no era forma de hablarle, pero debía de hacerlo por mi propio bien. El me miró con gran dolor, pero no dijo nada más.

Revisé el breve informe que habían dejado los médicos de la ambulancia, y pude ver que tenía un orificio de bala en la pierna derecha a la altura del muslo.

Levante el vendaje provisional que le habían puesto en la ambulancia, y pude comprobar que había orificio de salida. Ya apenas sangraba. Parecía una herida superficial. Probablemente sólo tendría rasgado el musculo, pero debía realizarle una serie de pruebas para cerciorarme.

Mientras estaba revisando la herida de mi hermano, reinaba un absoluto silencio. Le di instrucciones a la enfermera para que fueran a realizar las pruebas a Emmett, y dije:

- Todo saldrá bien Emmett. No sabía si lo decía para tranquilizarle a él, o para convencerme a mí.

Ayudé a poner a Emmett en una silla de ruedas para que le llevaran a las pruebas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por las puertas del box dijo:

- Edward, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás, me dijo con un intento de sonrisa. Yo sólo asentí.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas del box, entré un estado de ansiedad. No podía esperar a tener noticias de cómo se encontraba Bella, tenía que moverme e intentar saber cómo se encontraba. Cuando estaba a punto de salir el sonido de un teléfono móvil me distrajo.

Miré la dirección en la que provenía el sonido y vi que salía de la bolsa donde habían dejado la ropa y las pertenencias de Emmett.

Fui rápidamente hacia allí y busqué el teléfono. Cuando lo encontré pude comprobar por el identificador de llamadas que se trataba de Alice. Respiré hondo y descolgué.

- _¡Se puede saber donde os habéis metido! ¡Se supone que deberías haber traído a Bella hace más de una hora!, _dijo gritando.

- Alice, contesté con esfuerzo.

- _¿Edward?,_ dijo sorprendida. _¿Qué haces contestando el teléfono de Emmett y por qué Bella no está en casa de papá y mamá? _Preguntó enfadada.

- Alice estamos en el hospital, le contesté algo más alterado.

- _¡Oh Dios mío Edward!, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Estáis bien?_

- No Alice, bueno no lo sé, dije ya más nervioso y pasando desesperadamente una mano por mí pelo. Se produjo un pequeño silencio escuché a Alice susurrar "James".

- _Ahora mismo vamos para allá Edward,_ y colgó.

James, repetía mentalmente con el teléfono aún en mi oreja. Con toda la tensión no le había preguntado a Emmett que era lo que había pasado.

En ese momento me llamaron al busca. Dejé el teléfono en la bolsa de mala manera y fui rápidamente al puesto de enfermeras.

Una vez allí pregunté qué era lo que necesitaban. Una de las enfermeras se dirigió a mí y dijo:

- Dr. Cullen, el Dr. Uley ha pedido que busquemos a algún familiar del Sr. Swan, y pensado que usted podría ayudarme.

Me quedé congelado. Charlie y Bella sólo se tenían el uno al otro. No tenían más familia. Ningún pariente.

- ¡Dr. Cullen!, me llamó de nuevo.

- Sí, esto…., no tienen a nadie a quien puedan llamar, le contesté con un nudo en la garganta.

- Bueno…, está bien, se lo comunicaré al Dr. Ulley entonces.

- Perdona, miré la placa donde aparecía su nombre, - Rebeca, me puedes decir el quirófano en el que se encuentra el Sr. Swan y…

- ¿La Srta. Swan? Terminó la frase por mí con lástima.

- Si, por favor, le dije mirando al suelo.

- El Sr. Swan está en el quirófano 1, y la Srta. Swan en el 5, me respondió mirando el ordenador.

- Gracias Rebeca. ¿Le puedo pedir un último favor? Cuando vuelva Emmett Cullen de realizarse sus pruebas podría avisarle al Dr. Clearwater, por favor.

- Si, no se preocupe Dr.

Tras mi breve conversación con la enfermera decidí que ya era hora de enfrentarme a mi mayor miedo, ver a Bella.

Aceleré mi paso hacia los ascensores que conducían los quirófanos en los que me habían dicho que se encontraban. Una vez dentro pulsé el botón del subsótano 3 que era donde se encontraban los quirófanos de urgencias. Sólo había que bajar tres plantas, pero parecía que el ascensor iba más lento de lo normal. Estaba cada vez más nervioso, no sabía que me iba a encontrar, no sabía en qué estado se encontraba. ¡NO!!, me reñí mentalmente, ella estará bien, es fuerte podrá con esto, podremos con esto.

Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y apareció ante mí el pasillo de entrada a los quirófanos. Este se encontraba extrañamente vacío y en absoluto silencio. Di un paso fuera del ascensor y me encaminé hacia mi objetivo, el cual eran las puertas metálicas que había al final de este.

Nunca me había fijado en lo triste que era esta zona, las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono verde grisáceo y en algunas zonas tenía levantada la pintura.

Estaba acostumbrado a pasar por aquí casi a diario, debido a mi trabajo, pero ahora lo veía todo distinto, veía cosas en las que nunca me había fijado. Ahora podía ponerme en el lado de los familiares en la angustia que sienten al esperar tener noticias de los tuyos.

Seguí avanzando, y pude notar que las salas de esperas estaban vacías, ¿no hay ninguna operación hoy a parte de la de Bella y Charlie?, esto me ponía más nervioso, el encontrarme sólo en este pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Una vez llegue a las puerta que comunicaban con la zona de quirófanos respiré profundamente y cuando iba a poner mis manos para empujarlas, las puertas se abrieron y apareció ante mi la Dra. Denali, me miró con tristeza y dijo:

- Lo siento Edward, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, pero no ha podido superarlo, estaba muy débil

Yo no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando, no podía estar hablando de Bella, ¿Qué no han podido hacer nada?, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Que Bella ha…

- Edward, no te preocupes. Siempre podéis volver a intentarlo después de un tiempo, claro.

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo Tanya?, ¿No te entiendo?, le dije alzando mi voz considerablemente. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho se estaba haciendo insoportable, y los ojos me escocían y picaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- ¡Edward tranquilo!, me dijo cogiéndome la mano para tratar de calmarme. – Se que esto va a ser difícil para los dos, pero sobre todo para ella…

- Tanya de verdad que no te sigo, le interrumpí bruscamente.

- ¡Edward estoy hablando del bebé!. ¿De qué voy a estar hablando sino?

- ¿Bebé?, pregunté en shock.

- Bella estaba embarazada de 7 semanas. Veo que no lo sabíais, dijo en tono más bajo. – Lo siento de verdad Edward dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Y tras esto se marchó.

Yo apoye mi espalda en la pared del pasillo que tenía más cerca. Me costaba respirar. Un bebé, íbamos a tener un bebé. Esto no podía ser cierto. Me dejé resbalar. Llevé mis rodillas hacia el pecho y baje mi cabeza hasta ponerla sobre estas.

Cerré mis ojos y vinieron a mí todas las imágenes que había estado reprimiendo. Bella intubada, pálida, cubierta de sangre. Ante esto sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta. Dejé que el dolor se abriera paso, con esto las lágrimas y los sollozos inundaron el pasillo en el que estaba.

Estaba intentando normalizar mi respiración. Tenía que calmarme. Debía ser fuerte por los dos, por Bella y por mí.

Estaba tan concentrado en tratar de normalizar mi respiración que no me di cuenta que había alguien a mi lado hasta que no puso uno sus brazos por mi hombro. Levanté levemente la vista y comprobé que se trataba de mi padre. Me deje caer hacia su lado y él me abrazó. Dejé que me reconfortara. Era algo que necesitaba. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que mi padre habló:

- Ella está bien Edward. No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no ha sido nada, ha estado bastante cerca. Ha perdido mucha sangre y hemos tenido que hacerle varias transfusiones. La fractura de su pierna se recuperará en un par de meses y algo de rehabilitación. Tiene tres costillas rotas, y una de ellas llegó a perforarle el pulmón derecho, pero no creo que eso sea mucho problema para ella, es muy fuerte.

- La Dra. Denali me dijo que…, le dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Lo siento Edward, no ha podido seguir adelante. El golpe fue…

- No lo sabíamos, le dije interrumpiéndole.- No sabíamos que íbamos a ser padres, le dije limpiándome un par de lágrimas que se me habían salido.

Mantuvimos un breve silencio, hasta que en un momento de lucidez por mi parte me acorde de Charlie.

- Papá, ¿Cómo está Charlie?, ¿Sabes cómo ha ido la operación?

- No lo sé hijo. Entraré a informarme y te cuento después. Pero…, no si….

- Sé que estaba en estado crítico, le contesté suavemente. Yo sabía que las operaciones de bala en el la cabeza eran muy complicadas. Cuando estuve en Europa estudiando tuve la oportunidad de participar en varias, y las pocas personas que sobrevivían terminaban con grandes secuelas. Sabía que Bella se iba a tomar muy mal este asunto, pero yo voy a estar allí para apoyarle y ayudarle. - ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Bella?, le pregunte esperanzado.

- Creo que en unos minutos la pasaran a la sala de reanimación. Después si todo sigue bien la pasaremos a planta. También quería decirte que creo conveniente que la mantengamos sedada al menos un día, los golpes son fuertes y las fracturas han sido importantes, necesita estar tranquila, así minimizamos su dolor de momento.

- Tienes razón, pero puedo…

- Si vamos dentro, me dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. – Hijo, aunque parezca que está mal, no es del todo así, ya te he informado de todo. Está estable y se recuperará muy bien. Te tiene a ti…

- Y a todos nosotros, dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Me giré y vi a mi familia. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, en una silla de ruedas, y mi madre, que me miraba con gran ternura.

Mi madre vino caminando rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazó mientras me decía:

- Todo estará bien, la conozco Edward. No se dará por vencida por nada ni por nadie. Es muy fuerte más de lo que nos creemos.

- Eso espero, le dije en un susurro.

- ¿Papá cómo está Bella? Preguntó Emmett nervioso.

Mi madre se separó lentamente de mí, cogió mi mano y miró a mi padre.

- Se pondrá bien, sólo necesitará tiempo.

- Edward, me llamó mi hermano. Yo… lo sient.., no pudo terminar porque empezó a sollozar. Solté la mano de mi madre, me fui hacia mi hermano, me agaché para ponerme a su altura y lo abracé.

- Todo está bien Emmett, todo estará bien, le dije también con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Lo intenté!, ¡de verdad que lo intenté!, pero no pude, dijo llorando.

- Lo sé Emmett, lo sé. Sabía que mi hermano haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Bella, la quería como si fuese su hermana.

- ¡Te prometo que lo atraparé Edward!, ¡James no volverá a acercase a ella!, dijo sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas que daban a la zona de quirófanos y salió Sam. Se le veía cansado, estaba cabizbajo. Me incorporé de mi posición y fui hacia él.

- ¡Edward!, me dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Cómo está Charlie?, le pregunté nervioso.

Tomó aire, intentando aclararse las ideas me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

- Sabes cómo es esto Edward. La bala estaba alojada en el parietal izquierdo y ha sido complicado extraerla. En la operación entró en parada una vez, pero conseguimos recuperarlo rápidamente, pero no sé…

- No sabes que pasará hasta que pase el tiempo de rigor, le dije frustrado.

- Lo siento de verdad, he hecho todo lo que he podido, ahora depende todo de él. Lo llevaremos a cuidados intensivos.

- Gracias Sam, muchas gracias.

Tras esta breve conversación con Sam él se marchó. Me giré para ver a mi familia. Alice estaba abrazada a Jasper, llorando desconsoladamente; Sabía lo importante que eran para ella Bella y Charlie, porque ellos la consideraban una hermana, y en el caso de Charlie una hija más, una hija loca, como él le decía.

Rose estaba dándole ánimos a Emmett, que de vez en cuando se limpiaba las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Tras ese aspecto de hombre duro se escondía un niño dulce y familiar.

Mi padre estaba junto a mi madre, mirando a mis hermanos y después a mí. Mi madre sonreía de forma dulce. Ese era su manera de animarnos a todos.

Tras estar un par de minutos cada uno en su mundo me dirigí a mi padre.

- Papá, ¿podemos ya ir a ver a Bella?, ¿Entramos a verla?

- Si, vamos.

Mi padre se puso junto a mí. Empujó las malditas puertas metálicas que había cruzado un millón de veces, pero que ahora me llevarían a ver el estado en el que se encontraba "mi niña".

Estaba muerto de miedo. Quería creer en todo lo que me había dicho mi padre, pero hasta que no lo viera por mi mismo no iba a poder respirar tranquilo.

Fui caminando ansioso al lado de mi padre. El pasillo que siempre me había parecido corto ahora parecía no tener fin. Por fin llegamos a la sala de reanimación. La sala era lo suficientemente grande para entrasen alrededor de 15 camas, las cuales estaban separadas por unas simples cortinas.

Vi a mi padre dirigirse al puesto de las enfermeras que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, pidió una carpeta, la que supongo que sería la de Bella, y se puso a hojearla. Levantó la vista y me llamó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Sentía como si mis pies pesaran toneladas, quería correr pero no podía. Me costaba muchísimo dar cada paso. Cuando llegué al lado de mi padre me dio una bata, guantes y una mascarilla, sabía que esto era para poder pasar a Bella, seguramente estaría aislada por la perforación del pulmón.

Una vez me vestí, mi padre me puso una mano en el hombro, era su manera de preguntarme si estaba listo. Yo simplemente le dije un si casi inaudible. Cogió nuevamente la carpeta y comenzó a dirigirse a la zona de pacientes aislados. Comencé a seguirle. Me sentía nervioso, me puse a abrir y cerrar mis manos para ver si de ese modo me relajaba, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien. Llegamos a la puerta y me dijo:

- Tienes 5 minutos Edward, la pasaremos a planta seguramente mañana, si todo sigue como hasta ahora. Ahora vengo a buscarte.

Asentí con la cabeza y empujé la puerta.

No estaba preparado para lo que vi. Bella estaba rodeada de máquinas, estaba monitorizada. Tenía el respirador para facilitarle las cosas. Un drenaje puesto en el lado derecho, seguramente para ayudarle con la perforación del pulmón. También tenía varias intravenosas, por las que le administraban la medicación. Parecía tan indefensa ahí tumbada.

Me acerqué lentamente a la cama. Retiré suavemente unos mechones de su pelo que le caían por la cara. Le di un suave beso en la frente, y le dije:

- Ya estoy aquí cariño, todo estará bien. Podremos con esto. Los dos podremos superar esto.

* * *

- ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras!, le dijo ansioso.

- Yo….., lo siento, contestó con miedo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado?, ¿Dónde te has metido?, ¡Han pasado 4 horas!, le dijo gritando.

- Tenía que esconderme, le contestó suavemente.

- ¿Esconderte?, le cuestionó

- Si. Me vieron y tuve que…

- Ya sé que disparaste al padre de Isabella, dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¡James!, le llamó con voz temblorosa, - Yo… no puedo seguir con esto, le dijo evitando mirarle.

- ¡Cómo que no puedes seguir con esto! ¿No recuerdas todo lo que te ha hecho?, ¿El desprecio que muestra en su mirada cuando está junto a ti?, ¡No ves cómo es tú vida por su culpa!, le dijo a gritos.

- Si lo recuerdo, le dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes. Pero creo… que deberíamos esperar un tiempo, sólo eso.

- Me parece bien, le contestó más calmado. – El estúpido de su compañero logró herirme en la pierna. Tengo que recuperarme para terminar todo esto. A no ser que no logre sobrevivir a la operación, dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Cómo sabes que la están operando?, le preguntó intrigado.

- Yo lo sé todo querido amigo. Al igual que sé que a su querido papá le queda muy poco tiempo entre nosotros, gracias a ti claro, y comenzó a reírse.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Le preguntó temeroso

- Yo, voy a esconderme con una amiga hasta que me recupere y todo esté en calma de nuevo. Tú intenta pasar desapercibido, es imposible que alguien sospeche de ti. Intenta recopilar toda la información que puedas de ella, si sale de esta tendremos que dar el golpe final, esto último lo dijo con gran entusiasmo, regodeándose en sus palabras.

- James, no sé si…, dijo tartamudeando.

- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Dejamos pasar un tiempo para que todo esto se calme, ¿te parece?, le dijo amigablemente.

- Bien, le contestó más tranquilo.

- En un par de meses me pongo en contacto contigo y hablamos. No te preocupes por nada. Todo terminará bien para todos, le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo, pues sabía que estaba perdiendo los nervios y podría delatarlos a ambos, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

- Está bien, le contestó tras un breve silencio. Cogió sus cosas que había dejado en el suelo de ese oscuro lugar, miró a James y le dijo: - Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto, AMIGO le contestó. – No olvides el motivo de todo esto, le dijo en tono amenazante de nuevo.

- No lo olvido, le dijo en apenas n susurro. Sin más salió por la puerta esperando no verlo en mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el ataque de Bella. Hoy comenzarían a retirarle la sedación para que fuera despertándose y poder comprobar las posibles secuelas del golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

Mi padre me dijo que en principio no parecía que tuviese ningún daño, que todas las pruebas que le habían realizado no mostraban nada fuera de lo normal, digo las pruebas que le realizaron porque a mí no me habían dejado ocuparme de su caso, decían que no era lo correcto, ¡Y un cuerno! Lo que no era correcto es que yo no pudiese hacer nada, tenía que estar simplemente observando como los demás hacían lo debería estar haciendo yo por mi mujer.

Estos días habían sido los más difíciles de mi vida.

Después de salir de ver a Bella me encontré con toda mi familia en la sala de espera, mi madre estaba llorando, Alice fuertemente abrazada a Jasper, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos, Emmett al verme salir se deshizo del abrazo de Rosalie, intentó levantarse de la silla de ruedas en la que estaba pero Rosalie no se lo permitió, me miró a los ojos, de los suyos no dejaban de salir lágrimas y dijo:

- _Yo… yo lo siento Edward, si hubiese sabido lo del bebé no le habría permitido que estuviese allí.- Cuando mencionó al bebé sentí un gran dolor en el pecho, debí hacer una mueca, porque él ahogó un sollozo, yo simplemente negaba con la cabeza, no quería escucharle._

- _Edward, de verdad que lo siento… - insistía – Yo debería…debería haber cuidado más de ella. - Ya no lo aguanté más y explote._

- _¡Sí Emmett! ¡Maldita sea! Deberías haberla protegido - le gritaba a medida que me acercaba a él - ¡Era tú obligación! ¡Eres su superior! - llegue a su lado, mis lágrimas luchaban por salir, lágrimas de miedo, impotencia e ira. - ¡Ése es tu trabajo, joder! - En ese momento mi madre vino hacia mí, me abrazó y me dijo:_

- _Tranquilo pequeño, él no tuvo la culpa cielo - me susurraba a medida que me daba pequeños besos en la frente - Ha sido un accidente Edward, es su trabajo cielo. Tu hermano no tiene la culpa de nada. Sabemos que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero ahora no puedes cargar tu dolor contra todo el mundo, tienes que ser fuerte, tanto por ti como por Bella. Ella te va a necesitar más que nunca Edward, esto va a ser muy duro para ella. – _

_Cuando mencionó a Bella mi corazón se aceleró, tengo que pensar en ella, en cómo va a reaccionar ante esto, la reaparición de James en nuestras vidas, en el estado en el que está Charlie, y sobre todo en la pérdida del bebé. Respiré hondo en un débil intento de retomar el control que antes había perdido, levanté la cabeza del hombro de mi madre, ella me miró a los ojos queriendo cerciorarse de que sí había entendido lo que ella me explicó, de que me había tranquilizado. Asentí levemente, miré a mi hermano, el cual estaba abrazado a Rosalie llorando, me deshice del agarre de mi madre y me acerqué a él. _

– _Lo siento Emmett, sé que no es culpa tuya, pero… -_

_- No Ed, tienes razón, yo... – No le dejé continuar._

- _No Em, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ha sido un accidente. Siento haberme puesto así. - Alargó sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente. Nos reconfortamos el uno al otro. Sabía que no podía culparle de nada, pero descargar mi ira con él era lo más fácil._

_La sala de espera estaba sumida en un profundo silencio que fue roto por el sonido del teléfono de Alice. _

_Alice sacó el móvil, miró la pantalla y suspiró. _

- _¡Hola Ness! - contestó apenada - Si verás… ha pasado algo Ness… ¿Puedes venir al hospital en lugar de ir directamente a casa de mis padres? Cuando llegues te cuento tranquilamente. -_

- _¡Vale! Les esperamos en la entrada principal. -_

- _Si, en cinco minutos, hasta ahora. - Cerró el teléfono._

- _Era Ness, era una de las sorpresas que teníamos preparadas para esta noche. - me contó triste. _

Suspiré, Ness era amiga de Bella de la academia y hacía seis meses que no se veían. La pareja de Ness, Heidi había sido destinada al sur de Florida y ella había pedido un permiso de un año para poder acompañarle

_Conocí a Ness hace aproximadamente un año, cuando llegó por sorpresa a casa de Bella. Venía hecha un mar de lágrimas, había peleado con Heidi a causa del traslado de ésta y fue en busca de consuelo y comprensión por parte de Bella._

_Yo estaba acostumbrado a ver la relación que tenía Bella con mi familia, y verla interactuar con Ness me sorprendió. Le hablaba como si fuera su madre, haciéndole entender que el traslado de Heidi tenía que hacerse por el bien de su carrera y si de verdad le dolía separarse de ella durante una temporada lo que tenía que hacer era ponerle solución en lugar de llorar desesperada porque se tenían que separar, y así lo hizo, pidió un permiso de un año y se marcharon juntas a Florida._

_Ellas se habían hecho amigas en la academia, Ness al igual que Bella, provenía de familia de policías y su mayor sueño era seguir con la tradición familiar. Fueron un apoyo mutuo durante ese largo año y una vez que cada una estuvo en su destino mantuvieron el contacto todo lo que les era posible, intentaban verse al menos una vez al mes._

_Desde luego Ness iba a ser una gran sorpresa para la boda, le dijo que no podían asistir porque Heidi estaba en una misión y ella tenía que presentarse a una entrevista para poder quedarse en Florida junto a Heidi. Por lo que puedo ver ahora era todo un plan para sorprender a mi niña. _

Unos diez minutos después de la llamada, y que Alice y Jasper se fueran a buscar a Ness, aparecieron en la sala de espera de reanimación con los ojos completamente rojos. Ness vino directamente hacia mí, me abrazó fuertemente y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

- _Lo si...ento… Ed…ward… - decía entre sollozos - ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? ¿Seguro que ella está bien? Dime la verdad Edward ¿Alice no me miente, cierto? Ya sabía yo que teníamos que haber venido antes y no esperar hasta el último minuto para sorprenderla. – Me dijo una visiblemente alterada Ness. _

- _Tranquila Ness - le dije con un gran nudo en la garganta - Ella se pondrá bien, es muy fuerte, y lo sabes - le contesté limpiándole las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas._

- _Lo sé - me dijo respirando hondo. – ¿Pero cómo ha podido pasar esto Ed?, se suponía que ése desgraciado debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel y no… -_

- _Nessie cariño….- le llamó Heidi_

- _Lo sé, lo sé, es que...-_

- _Ya lo sabemos cielo - le decía a medida que la abrazaba reconfortándola - Ya verás cómo todo se soluciona, ya nos encargaremos de ello ¿De acuerdo?- ella simplemente afirmo con la cabeza mientras respondía a su abrazo._

Después de que Ness se tranquilizara nos sentamos en la sala de espera, mis padres intentaron convencerme de que debíamos irnos a casa a descansar un poco, que aquí no hacíamos nada pero yo me negué, no pensaba moverme de aquí.

Conseguimos convencer a Emmet de que él debía descansar, había sido también herido y tenía que recuperarse.

El primer día lo había pasado en la sala de espera, sólo me dejaron pasar a verla diez minutos por la tarde, no la pasaron a planta porque había tenido fiebre y no querían arriesgarse a que pudiese tener alguna infección. El sólo verla diez minutos en todo el día había sido muy duro, no entendía para que servía que yo fuera jefe de neurocirugía si no me permitían tener ciertos beneficios.

Alice se encargó de atrasar todo lo relacionado con la boda. En cuanto a la luna de miel, lo hice por teléfono, era una sorpresa que yo había planeado y no quería que Alice lo supiese, pensaba llevar a Bella de luna de miel en otro momento.

Charlie por suerte estaba estable, lo cual eran grandes noticias. Aunque seguiría en estado crítico las siguientes setenta y dos horas.

Hubo varias visitas en el Hospital. Varios compañeros de Bella y de Charlie, algunos de mis compañeros también pasaron a verme e interesarse por su estado.

Mis padres y hermanos, estuvieron conmigo la mayoría del tiempo. Alice además de ocuparse de aplazar todo lo relacionado con la boda, intentó localizar al resto de los invitados para comunicarles lo que había sucedido. Yo le estaba muy agradecido, no me veía con fuerzas para enfrentarme a la lástima y compasión de la gente, para mí era muy duro hacer frente a todo esto.

Pasé la noche en un incómodo sillón de la pequeña salita. Ya me sabía hasta cuantos desconchones de pintura había. Era difícil estar sentado sin hacer nada.

Pasaban las horas y yo solo paseaba de un lado a otro para que el entumecimiento de las piernas se pasara. La tensión me ya estaba pasando factura. Intenté dormir algo, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a "mi niña" cubierta de sangre.

Ahora eran las siete de la mañana, hoy debería ser nuestro gran día, en esto estaba pensando cuando apareció mi padre con dos cafés.

- Si crees que estando aquí en ese estado vas a solucionar algo, estás equivocado hijo. -

No le contesté. Sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, debería haberme ido a descansar pero el irme a casa me resultaba imposible. Le alcé una ceja, de esa forma quería hacerme el desentendido.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Edward, te conozco, sé que estás agotado. Llevas más de treinta y dos horas sin dormir, apenas has comido, no hablemos de ducha, porque eso es evidente, - Me decía mirándome de arriba a abajo. – ¿No me vas a decir nada? -

- ¡Qué quieres que te diga!, No puedo irme de aquí, ¿Y si me necesita?, ¿Y si se despierta, y pregunta por mí y yo no estoy cerca? -

- Sabes que eso no es cierto hijo - dijo ofreciéndome el café. – Ella no va a despertar hasta que empecemos hoy a quitarle la sedación. Ha estado bien durante este tiempo, sólo ha presentado un poco de fiebre, lo cual es normal, dado la gravedad de sus heridas, pero debes estar fuerte para cuando ella se despierte. -

- Está bien lo intentaré, ¿contento? - le dije algo molesto.

- No – decía negando con la cabeza - Edward, sé que para ti es difícil, pero cuando ella despierte hoy te tiene que ver fuerte, eres el único apoyo que tiene. La conoces bien, sino ella se cerrará y así no vamos a solucionar las cosas.-

- De acuerdo. Más tarde iré a mi despacho, creo que tengo algo de ropa. Me ducharé y cambiaré. -

- Bien - dijo sentándose a mi lado. – Nadie mejor que tú sabe que el estado de Charlie es muy complicado. Tienes que preparar a Bella para lo que pueda pasar. Son muchas noticias que le tienes que dar hijo. -

- Lo sé papá. Esto va a ser de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida. ¿Cómo le dices a la persona que amas que la única familia que tiene no sabes si se va recuperar?, ¿Cómo le dices que por culpa de un desgraciado has perdido al hijo que no sabías que ibas a tener? No sé como lo voy a hacer. Sé que ella es fuerte, que va a poder con todo esto, pero también sé que muchas veces nos oculta lo que siente para no hacernos sufrir. -

- No sé qué decirte hijo, sólo sé tú mismo, nadie la conoce mejor que tú - me dijo palmeándome el hombro.

- ¿A qué hora la vas a pasar a planta?, Estoy deseando dejar este lugar. -

- Voy a comprobar cómo ha pasado la noche. Si todo ha ido bien, en un par de horas estaréis en una habitación. Ahora ve a ducharte y a cambiarte. Tú madre y tus hermanos estarán a punto de llegar. -

- Está bien papá, gracias por todo. – le dije.

Me levanté y fui hacia los ascensores con la esperanza de que Bella al despertar se tomara todas las noticias que tenía para darle de la mejor manera posible.

**Esme POV**

Sentada en la cocina con un café en las manos, no podía evitar pensar en que este día tendría que haber sido totalmente diferente.

En lugar de absoluto silencio, deberían oírse los gritos de Alice por toda la casa dando órdenes a todo el mundo, diciéndole a Bella que no protestara tanto, que todo era por su bien, que se dejara llevar. Bella estaría haciendo muecas y mirando dónde podría esconderse para hablar con Edward por teléfono, para quejarse por lo que estaba sucediendo y reprochándole el hecho de no haberse fugado los dos solos a La Vegas. Pero en lugar de eso lo único que se escuchaba era nada, silencio.

Carlisle hace aproximadamente una hora que se fue para el hospital y Alice aparecerá por aquí dentro de poco a buscar a Ness y Heidi.

Aún puedo ver la cara de dolor de Carlisle cuando salió de dejar a Edward en reanimación.

_Estábamos todos en silencio. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en una de las sillas de la esquina, ella en su regazo. Hablaban en voz baja. Jasper susurrándole seguramente palabras de ánimo a Alice. _

_Rose y Emmett también estaban sentados mirándose el uno al otro, a Emmett le había costado tranquilizarse, no se explicaba cómo había podido pasar todo esto y él no haber podido hacer nada, se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado. _

_Yo me encontraba de pie, al lado de la puerta simplemente observándolos, mi familia era hermosa, la más hermosa que nunca me podría imaginar. Estaban todos muy unidos, lo que le sucedía a uno, le afectaba a todos. _

_Ahora estábamos pasando un momento muy difícil. Bella era la persona que nos complementaba a todos, la que sabía calmar la hiperactividad de Alice, devolver las bromas de Emmett, y sobre todo completar la solitaria vida de Edward._

_Mi Edward… siempre intentando destacar en su trabajo, queriendo superarse en todo. Y lo único que necesitaba era a una persona a su lado que le hiciera ver que él ya era perfecto como es. _

_Daba gusto verles juntos, se complementaban perfectamente. Edward la miraba con adoración y la mirada de Bella no podía irradiar más amor hacia mi hijo. Y ahora su futuro se les complicaba un poco, porque sé que esto no es nada más que un pequeño bache en su camino. _

_Estaba pensando todo esto cuando sentí la inconfundible mano de Carlisle en mi hombro. Me giré para mirarle. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos._

- _Os tengo que decir algo a todos. Esto va a ser muy difícil para Edward el contároslo – Alice se levantó alarmada._

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa papá? ¿Bella está más grave de lo que nos habéis dicho verdad? – le preguntaba a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos._

- _Bella no está grave cariño – le dijo dulcemente - es sólo que hay algo que no sabíamos. -_

- _¿De qué se trata papá? - preguntó Emmett visiblemente nervioso._

- _A ver como os lo cuento… - decía pasándose una mano por el pelo - Edward y Bella iban a ser padres. Bella ha perdido el bebé a causa de la caída. -_

_Me lleve la mano a la boca intentando de este modo ahogar el sollozo que quería salir. Carlisle, me abrazó fuertemente. Escuchaba el llanto de Alice y los demás. No podía creer lo injusta que era la vida. Cómo alguien podía estropear la vida de alguien sólo por maldad. _

_Mi Bella, mi dulce Bella ya había pasado por mucho a lo largo de su vida y ahora esto ¿Cómo va a superar la pérdida de un bebé? Tendría que hacer todo lo necesario para que mis hijos fueran felices._

_En ese momento Edward entró con cara derrotada en la sala._

- ¿Mamá?, ¿Estás en casa? – la voz de Alice me sacó de mi recuerdo.

**Bella POV**

Dolor.

Oscuridad.

Frío.

Tengo frío, mucho frío.

Me cuesta respirar.

No puedo moverme.

¿Dónde estoy?

Intento recordar.

Nada.

Escucho a ver si el ruido me resulta familiar. ¡Mierda! Me duele la cabeza.

Intento mover las manos, nada.

¿Y si intento abrir los ojos? Nada. ¡Joder! Estoy muerta. Pero si estuviese muerta no me dolería nada ¿No?

¡Céntrate Isabella! A ver lo último que recuerdo es… ¡A si! Fui a comer con Edward al bar de Sam. Bien. Luego me peleé con mi padre y Emmett porque no me dejaron acompañarlos a la cárcel de Port Ángels….

De golpe vinieron a mí una serie de imágenes

_¡Isabellaaaaa! Que gusto verte al fin. ¡Te dije que yo terminaba todo lo que empezaba!_

_Ruidos a ambos lados del callejón. _

_Una sombra al final de la escalera._

_Era la figura de James sonriendo de forma burlona._

_La voz de mi padre diciendo "Tú" con sorpresa, un disparo._

_Un fuerte golpe en mi estómago._

_Caer._

_"Todo llega Isabella"…_

Comencé a escuchar unos pitidos. Una puerta abriéndose. Pasos acelerados que venían hacia donde yo me encontraba.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa papá? – preguntaba Edward preocupado. Mi Ed está aquí, quería llamarlo pero no podía.

- No lo sé Edward, creo que se está despertando o simplemente tenga una pesadilla – ese era Carlisle.

- ¿Crees que despertará pronto?- le preguntó - en ese momento sentí que alguien me cogía la mano.

- No tardará mucho, los efectos de la sedación durarán como mucho una hora más. -

- Bien, entonces me quedo aquí. Les dices a los demás donde estoy ¿De acuerdo? -

- Bien. Voy a ver si consigo retenerlos un rato – después los pasos de Carlisle y la puerta cerrarse -

Sentía la mano de Edward acariciando dulcemente mi cara. La cama se hundió en el lado derecho, creo.

- ¡Vamos cielo! Vuelve conmigo. ¡Te echado tanto de menos! Nadie me regaña como tú – su voz se notaba acongojada - Tienes que despertar pronto, nos tienes a todos muy preocupados. Emmett no deja de quejarse de que "su hermanita" debe estar deseando regañarle – sentía como algo mojaba mi cara.

- No sabes el miedo que he pasado cariño - me decía llorando - pensaba que no podría volver a verte, hablar contigo, acariciarte, sentirte – ahora sentí un dulce beso en mis labios, los cuales estaban deseando decirle que estaba ahí con él, cuanto le quería y que no llorase.

Su respiración se fue calmando, iba a la par que la mía. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó y escuche de nuevo la puerta abrirse.

- Ed, ¿Puedo pasar? – Alice, ya sabía yo que mi amiga no tardaría en venir.

- Claro pasa. - le contestó en apenas un susurro.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue dormida?- Ella también hablaba bajito.

- Si, papá dijo que despertará en más o menos una hora- se escuchó un suspiro.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer Ed? ¿Cómo le vamos a contar todo lo que ha pasado? – ¿De qué están hablando?

- No lo sé Alice. Tengo miedo de su reacción, tiene que recuperarse y no sé hasta qué punto le afectará todo esto – pero… ¿Porqué no puedo hablar? tengo que preguntarles de qué están hablando.

- Tenemos que decírselo, es fuerte y podrá con ello. -

- Lo sé. Pero… ¿Cómo lo hago Alice? ¿Cómo le digo que su padre está en estado crítico y no sabemos si se va recuperar? ¿Cómo le explico que por culpa de ese desgraciado hemos perdido al hijo que no sabíamos que íbamos a tener? – No pude escuchar más -

¡Qué! Esto no puede ser verdad, seguro que estoy soñando.

¡Vamos estúpida Isabella, despierta!

¿Qué le pasa a mi padre? Tengo que despertar. Edward me tiene que contar que es lo que ha pasado.

¿Qué es lo que ha dicho de un hijo? Un hijo…. ¿Íbamos a tener un bebé?

Empecé a sentir un dolor en el pecho, la garganta me dolía, sentía mis ojos húmedos, me costaba respirar. Las máquinas comenzaron a pitar de nuevo. Intenté mover mis labios,

¿Ed… Edward…?.

* * *

Quería agradecer a mis nenas del Twitter, porque gracias a ellas me he animado a volver. En especial a Ninna_Cullen y a mis otras nenas Magymc, Partisan11, NaobiChan, Lanenisita, CaroBell, cammixu, Lourdes, Elena, EleGl, ericastelo, _poemusician, betzacosta... espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie.

Un beso a tods


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía_.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Llevo tres semanas es esta mierda de habitación. Tres semanas en ésta asquerosa cama sin poder moverme, entre estas cuatro paredes que cada momento que pasa me da la sensación de que se hacen más pequeñas.

Reconozco que al ser la novia de Edward tengo ciertos privilegios como que la habitación es bastante grande, y que es solo para mí, pero ya no puedo soportarlo, necesito levantarme, ir al baño, darme una ducha, no sé… hacer cualquier cosa productiva en lugar de estar aquí sin hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

Lo único que hago es pensar en lo que pasó, en todo lo que ha provocado mi estúpido comportamiento. Si yo no hubiese salido del coche y me hubiese enfrentado a esos chicos… ahora estaría riéndome junto a mi padre y tendría a mi bebé creciendo dentro de mí. Aparté rápidamente ese pensamiento, me provoca demasiado dolor. Dolor que me merezco, por ser una estúpida e irresponsable, sino hubiese…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Hola Bella!, ¿Puedo pasar?- me preguntó Jasper.

- Claro... no puedo impedírtelo...-le dije con sarcasmo- ¿Quién te ha enviado hoy? Espera que lo adivino… -le dije poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla- Ya sé ¡Edward! –

- Tienes que entenderle Bella, está preocupado, todos estamos preocupados, te has tomado todo demasiado bien- me decía según se acercaba a mi cama.

- ¡No sigas por ahí!-le contesté algo enfadada- ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¿No lo ves? Respiro, hablo, como y hasta me muevo. -

- Sabes a lo que me refiero Bella – decía negando.

- Conmigo no utilices "tus trucos de psicólogo" o lo que sea. Estoy bien, sólo necesito irme de este maldito hospital y ponerme a trabajar.-

- Bella… sabes que no podrás trabajar en al menos un par de meses, tienes que recuperarte.-

- Si, si lo que sea….- Eso no se lo creía ni él ni nadie, pensaba encontrar al cabrón de James y pegarle un tiro-

- Bella tienes que... –no le dejé terminar.

- Vamos a dejar una cosa clara Jasper, yo te quiero y te agradezco que vengas a visitarme, pero no intentes lavarme el coco porque no lo quiero ni lo necesito, ¿Está claro?-le dije levantando una ceja.

- Como el agua – se sentó en una silla, sacó un libro y se puso a leer- bufé y miré hacia la ventana, si pensaba que con sus truquitos conseguiría algo lo llevaba claro.

Intenté ignorar el hecho de que Jasper estaba conmigo en la habitación. Seguí mirando por la ventana, pude ver que había salido el sol, raro para estar a finales de agosto.

Mi padre en esta época estaría sacando del trastero sus cosas de pesca para irse el fin de semana a casa de Billy. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara al recordar lo nervioso que se pone cuando no encuentra todos los anzuelos que según él necesita. Este año se perdería la temporada de pesca y tantas otras cosas….

Luego de nuestra pequeña pelea, Jasper había decidido dejarme tranquila y no dirigirme la palabra, y gracias a eso podía centrarme en intentar recordar todo lo que Edward me había contado cuando me desperté.

_Me duele el pecho, me cuesta respirar, me duele la garganta, los ojos me escuecen, las máquinas no dejan de pitar, - ¡Ed... Edward! Lo llamo. Intento respirar hondo, pero siento un dolor más fuerte en el pecho. _

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward?- me pareció escuchar a Alice._

- _Bella cielo, tranquila, respira despacio- me decía Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabeza- Venga cariño, despacio- intento hacer lo que me dice- No llores cielo, todo estará bien, estoy aquí contigo, respira a la misma vez que yo, escucha mi respiración – coge una de mis manos y se la pone en su pecho- siente mi respiración, siente como sube y baja -hago lo que me dice, me centro en su respiración, siento que respira cerca de mi oído - Eso es, tranquila, muy bien. – Escucho que las máquinas vuelven a tener un ritmo más lento. Intento volver hablar, necesito saber lo que ha pasado._

- _¡Edward!-por fin consigo llamarlo, mi voz suena rasposa._

- _Shhh… Estoy aquí cielo, todo está bien, tranquila- siento pequeños besos bajar desde detrás de mi oreja hasta mi garganta- Sé que te duele, por eso tienes que intentar no hablar, debemos hidratarte primero ¿De acuerdo? - Afirmo levemente - Bien, te voy a dar un poco de agua con una pajita, tienes que beber despacio – siento la pajita rozar mis labios, abro la boca y absorbo, se siente tan bien…. intento abrir mis ojos de nuevo, necesito ver los suyos, esos ojos verdes que hablan por sí solos, que me digan que todo está bien, que todo ha sido una pesadilla. Parpadeo fuertemente, abro los ojos y me encuentro con esa mirada llena de preocupación y tristeza, todo ha sido real, siento que mi mundo se desmorona, pero ahora tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo mostrar debilidad. Ya tendré tiempo para desahogarme luego, cuando esté sola, ahora tengo que borrar esa mirada de dolor en Edward, intento sonreír, pero solo me sale una mueca causada por el dolor._

- _Hola -le susurro en un leve intento de aparentar normalidad. – me sonríe levemente, pero veo miedo en sus ojos._

- _Regresaste -me susurra dejando su frente apoyada sobre la mía - ¿Cómo te encuentras? Vaya pregunta más absurda que hago- murmura-_

- _Estoy bien Ed - le respondo intentado levantar mi mano para tocarle las ojeras que hay debajo de sus hermosos ojos, pero siento como su mano se posa sobre la mía._

- _No lo hagas cielo -me regaña con cariño - Te harás daño – lo ignoro y acaricio suavemente._

- _¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Tan mal estoy?-pregunto con algo de temor, le siento tomar aire profundamente._

- _No sé cómo hacer esto –murmura y volviendo a coger aire -Lo siento tanto pequeña –me dice tristemente._

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Le pregunto en un susurro al mismo tiempo que acaricio su mejilla, él lleva una de sus manos y la posa suavemente encima de la mía, cierra los ojos. Sé que está tratando de calmarse, ordenando y sus ideas, a los pocos segundos abre lentamente los ojos y me mira._

- _Pequeña, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? -Me dice con voz acongojada.- y viene a mí todo lo ocurrido en el callejón, cómo le ruego a mi padre que me deje entrar, los ruidos de los disparos, la cara de satisfacción de James, intento apartar todos eso recuerdos, ahora no puedo derrumbarme, no delante de Edward._

- _¿Dónde está mi padre?-pregunto suavemente, él no me contesta- ¿Él está bien verdad?-le pregunto nerviosa. Suspira-_

- _Él no está bien cariño – me mira con dulzura- Está en coma cielo, lo siento…- no lo dejo terminar._

- _En coma- repito suavemente intentado asimilarlo- ¿Cuándo va a despertar?, ¿Cuándo puedo verlo?-le pregunto algo más nerviosa, necesito ver a mi padre, necesito comprobar que está bien. -_

- _Lo verás cuando te recuperes un poco cariño -me dice suavemente - Y despertar…. No lo sé Bella, no sé cuándo se va a despertar, tenemos que hacer más pruebas para saberlo, tenemos que esperar y ver como evoluciona todo.-_

_En ese momento no sé qué es lo que me pasó, pero comencé a marearme, a sentir nauseas. Esto no puede ser cierto, mi padre tiene que estar bien, él tiene que estar conmigo yo lo necesito a mi lado. _

_Aparecen ante mí recuerdos de todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos; cómo me bañaba todas las noches y después me leía un cuento, lo paciente que era conmigo todas las mañanas para despertarme, lo difícil que le resultaba ayudarme con mis deberes de matemáticas, las tardes de los sábados pescando en La Push, como me esperaba nervioso en su sofá preferido que llegara a casa después de salir con algún chico, como me acurrucaba en su cama cuando estaba enferma o tenía alguna pesadilla, la discusión que tuvimos cuando le dije que quería ser policía como él, sus lágrimas de alegría cuando me gradué en la academia…._

- _Princesa – me llama Edward -respira despacio, poco a poco - me concentré nuevamente en su respiración. –Todo saldrá bien cariño- me dice mientras limpia suavemente mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.-_

- _No podemos permitir que me deje Ed, tenemos que hacer que despierte- le digo entre sollozos-_

- _Lo lograremos pequeña, juntos podremos con esto y más. –Intenté abrazarlo, pero me lo impidió._

- _Te harás daño, deja que yo lo hago- dijo tumbándose a mi lado. – Gracias- me susurró al oído - Gracias por estar conmigo, por no dejarme, no sé qué haría sin ti pequeña- noté como una pequeña lágrima me caía en el cuello. No dije nada, le conocía bien, sabía que tenía que desahogarse. _

_Permanecimos así un par de minutos y al mismo tiempo que dejaba varios besos en mi cuello me dijo:_

_- Íbamos a ser padres Bella, íbamos a tener un bebé. – Eso no podía ser verdad, ahogue un sollozo, no podía derrumbarme, no de nuevo, no puedo permitírmelo, no debo hacer sufrir aún más a Edward. _

_Tranquila, ya lo has hecho muchas veces. No hace falta que dañes a los demás, ya buscarás alguna manera de superarlo. Sé fuerte. Guárdalo. Hazlo por él, me dije._

- _Pequeña, todo estará bien- me dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cara, cerré los ojos disfrutando de su caricia, intentando tranquilizarme. _

_Tenía que desviar el tema de conversación o me derrumbaría. Alice sería mi salvación, estaba aquí._

- _¡Alice! ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo? ¡Debes estar a punto de estallar! Tanto tiempo quieta y en silencio debe estar matándote. -dije con todo el humor que me era posible y Edward murmuró algo que no logré escuchar._

- _¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto! Yo que estaba a punto de conseguirlo, -decía acercándose a mí con lagrimas en los ojos._

- _Lo siento duende, pero otra vez será- en ese momento sentí los brazos de mi amiga alrededor de mi cuello._

- _¡Le vas a hacer daño Alice!-regañó Edward._

- _¡Calla! ¿La oyes quejarse? No verdad… pues eso-contestó a su hermano sacándole la lengua. Yo me reí ante eso, ella sabía que había llamado su atención para aligerar el ambiente._

_Estaba riéndome de los dos cuando se abrió la puerta y me encontré de frente con el resto de Los Cullen._

Estaba tan metida en mi recuerdo que me sobresalté cuando noté que me acariciaban la mejilla.

- No quería asustarte, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Me preguntaba Edward dulcemente.

- Aburrida, ¿Cuándo voy a poder irme a casa?, esto es desesperante.-

- Creo que en un par de días pequeña, depende de los resultados de la última analítica – Me contestó sentándose en la cama.

- Bien, - Giré mi cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaba sentado Jasper y le levanté una ceja a Edward- ¿Ya le has pagado la sesión al loquero? – Jasper levantó los ojos del libro y sonrió, Edward sin embargo se mostró avergonzado.

- Bueno…yo….-no le dejé terminar

- La próxima vez hablas primero conmigo, ¿Está bien?-

- Si señorita, pero creo que te vendría bien hablar con él y…-volví a interrumpirle.

- No quiero discutir contigo Ed, pero estoy bien. No necesito que "Súper Jasper" que venga a mi rescate.-

- Bien -soltó un fuerte suspiro- Había pensado que te gustaría levantarte un poco de la cama, por lo que voy a llevarte a dar un paseo por el hospital, ¿Qué te parece?-

- ¿Es una cita? Porque no creo estar vestida para la ocasión-dije sonriendo.

- Tú estás perfecta siempre -contestó dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –le pregunte entusiasmada.

- Voy a por su carruaje princesa – se levantó hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta, le vi estirar el brazo y entro con una sillas de ruedas.

- ¡No pienso sentarme en eso! – decía señalando a la silla como mi peor enemigo.

- Tienes que ir aquí cielo, no puedes caminar tienes una pierna rota- le interrumpí.

- ¡Dame unas muletas!-dije algo más alterada. Edward se acercó a mí, se sentó de nuevo en mi cama y cogió mi mano.

- Bells, tienes una pierna rota, un golpe en la cabeza del que aún te estás recuperando, las costillas no han soldado del todo, el pulmón aún está cicatrizando, no puedes hacer esfuerzos cielo- me explicó serio- Y si quieres tener esa cita con tú sexy novio…. tienes que ir en la silla. – Bufé, sabía que tenía razón y si quería salir de la cama en la que había estado durante tres semanas tendría que hacerlo en la maldita silla.

- Tú ganas. Espero que al lugar que me lleves sea el más exclusivo del Hospital Dr. Cullen- bromé continuando el juego de la cita.

- Claro que sí preciosa. Vamos que nos están esperando. – Quitó la sábana que me cubría, me cogió en brazos y me sentó en la silla- ¿Lista?- Preguntó abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo al pasillo.

- Sip, - le sonreí- ¡Adiós "Súper Jasper"! Canturreé- Él soltó una carcajada-

Una vez en el pasillo me di cuenta que las enfermeras y los médicos nos miraban. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención y Edward se dio cuenta de ello.

- Haz como si no estuviesen, piensa que sólo estamos nosotros.-

- Cómo si fuera fácil, no dejan de mirarme-dije apretando mis dientes y agachando la cabeza. Edward aceleró el paso y puso una mano en mi hombro reconfortándome.

Llegamos al ascensor, el cual estaba vacío, apretó el botón de la planta 10, se puso de cuclillas frente a mí, puso una de sus manos bajo mi barbilla para que levantara la cabeza.

- Mírame pequeña- lo hice- tengo una sorpresa para ti - le noté nervioso- pero quiero que estés tranquila - eso me puso nerviosa- es una buena sorpresa, estoy seguro que te gustará mucho. – En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, habíamos llegado.

- ¿Dónde estamos Ed? –pregunté cuando salíamos del ascensor.

- Estamos en Cuidados Intensivos.-

- ¿Me has traído a hacerme alguna prueba o algo? Vaya una cita- dije refunfuñando, él comenzó a reírse- ¡No tiene gracia Ed!

- No Bells, no te voy a hacer ninguna prueba – se puso a mi altura y me cogió las manos- Vas a ver a tú padre cielo. – Jadee de la impresión, llevaba pidiéndole que me trajera a ver a mi padre desde el día que había despertado, tres semanas de angustia, necesita ver su cara, ver que se encontraba bien.

- ¿De verdad? –pregunté con incredulidad- ¿Voy a poder verle por fin?- Estaba emocionada.

- Si cariño, pero será sólo diez minutos, ¿De acuerdo?- yo afirme con un leve movimiento de cabeza- Primero tienes que ponerte bata, gorro, mascarilla y calzas.-

- ¡A qué estás esperando! ¡Vamos!- sonrió, y me llevó a una pequeña sala donde estaban todas esas cosas que me había dicho. Todo era verde. Me ayudó a ponérmelo, él también se lo puso.

Salimos dirección a unas enormes puertas metálicas que estaban cerradas. Cuando llegamos a ellas marcó una serie de números en un panel lateral, las puertas se abrieron y entramos.

Nos encontramos un largo pasillo, a los lados había diferentes puertas todas ellas estaban cerradas. Nos dirigimos a la recepción que había al final.

Allí había una enfermera que se encontraba apoyada en el mostrador. Su aspecto era muy…, cómo decirlo…, mmmmm…. parecía una actriz porno barata. La falda del uniforme demasiado corta, un escote muy pronunciado, donde dejaba ver algo del encaje de su ropa interior y todo ello acompañado por un pintalabios rojo del mismo color que su pelo. Cuando nos vio apareció en su cara una sonrisa que seguro que para ella era de los más sexy, ¡puaj!

- Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen, - dijo de forma melosa.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Avager, -contestó cortésmente Edward.

- Le he dicho muchas veces que mi nombre es Victoria, Dr. Cullen-dijo coqueteando descaradamente. – ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-

- Venimos a ver al Sr. Swan, -le contestó haciéndome notar.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó mirando de arriba abajo a Edward. ¡Esta mujer se estaba comiendo con los ojos a mi novio delante de mis narices!, ¡Pero que se ha creído!

- Le ha dicho Sta. Avanger, que venimos a visitar al Sr. Swan,- le contesté de manera cortante.

- Sí, sí… como sea, -me contestó moviendo una mano restándole importancia. –Dígame Dr. Cullen ¿A quién ha dicho que venía usted a ver? – ¿En serio que esta tipeja me ha ignorado de esa manera?

- Srta. Avanger, cómo ya le ha dicho mi prometida venimos a visitar al Sr. Swan- dijo recalcando el plural- ¿Me puede usted dar su historial por favor?-

- Ahora mismo se lo doy – le dijo sonriendo-. Bordeó el mostrador moviendo las caderas exageradamente, bufé y rodé los ojos ante esto. Entregó el historial a Edward.

- Gracias Srta. Avanger, -dijo educadamente.

Edward dejó el historial en mis piernas y empujó la silla dirección al pasillo por el que habíamos venido. Se paró en una de las puertas, se agachó para quedar a mi altura.

- ¿Estás lista?, -preguntó colocándome la mascarilla.

- Todo lo que podría estarlo,- le contesté nerviosa. Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Ed!,- le llamé cogiéndole del brazo haciéndole notar mi preocupación. No sabía en qué estado encontraría a mi padre y eso me asustaba, necesitaba que Edward me volviera a repetir que todo estaría bien.

- Él está bien pequeña, ya te expliqué para qué eran todas las máquinas que verás, por eso no te asustes ¿De acuerdo?- me dio otro pequeño beso, abrió la puerta y nos llevó dentro de la habitación donde estaba mi padre.

* * *

Hola nenas!

Sé que he tardado un poquito más de lo que esperaba, pero...

Primero quiero dar las gracias, en especial a Ninna_Cullen, por la paciencia que tiene conmigo con todo esto, te quiero cielo. Bueno y ahora a Katlync, mhae_182, EleGL, NaobiChan, ericastelo, larosaderosas1, Amafle, betzacosta, Lanenisita, Pitufa_kls, _poemusician, Alisrroq, francullenmase, LokiiCita, Magymc, pcarob, Sil_Sil, y Partisan11 (Gracias cielo por recomendarme en tú fic, si no lo habeis leído hacrlo pq vais a flipar Rendición).

Seguro que se me ha olvidado gente. Gracias por leer y por los reviews.

Besos...


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Después de un largo día en el hospital voy camino de casa. La casa que Bells y yo compartíamos, a la cual se supone que deberíamos habernos mudado una vez nos hubiéramos casado pero todo lo acontecido nos había hecho cambiar nuestros planes.

La casa había sido un regalo por parte de Charlie, había pertenecido a su familia, concretamente a su madre.

Estaba situada al lado de la playa a apenas 10 minutos de La Push. Cuando Charlie nos entregó las escrituras la noche que le dijimos que nos casábamos nos dejó totalmente perplejos.

_Después del sí que Bella me dio a mi rara propuesta de matrimonio, nos pusimos a terminar la cena de la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Alice. _

_A los pocos minutos llegaron Jasper, Emmett y Rose, los cuales nos ayudaron a que todo estuviera listo para cuando Alice llegara. En cuanto ésta entró por la puerta no le pasó desapercibido el anillo de compromiso y nos felicitó emocionada diciendo que ella se ocuparía de todo y que lo dejáramos todo en sus manos. Conociendo el entusiasmo de Alice y el carácter de Bella tuve que intervenir para que mi ahora prometida no me devolviera el anillo de compromiso y se negara a casarse conmigo._

_Después de llegar a un acuerdo con Alice y de calmar a Bella que estaba amenazando a todos que nos fugaríamos a casarnos a Las Vegas, celebramos el cumpleaños de Alice. _

_Después de la celebración pasamos un fin de semana tranquilo, fuimos a comer al día siguiente a casa de mis padres para darles la buena noticia y tras las felicitaciones por parte de todos acordamos que la boda se celebraría en unos 8 meses._

_Para mí ahora venía la parte más difícil que era darle la noticia a Charlie. Estábamos viendo una película mientras mi futuro suegro regresaba de su fin de semana de pesca. Estaba muy nervioso, sabía que Charlie aprobaba nuestra relación y que quería mucho a mi familia pero también tenía claro que Bella era lo más importante en su vida, y que el hecho de que ella se casara era que su preciado tesoro se fuera de casa y comenzara una vida separada de la suya. Mi miedo era la reacción que él pudiera tener. No dejaba de moverme, no encontraba una postura cómoda, sabía que Bella me observaba divertida hasta que escuche un bufido por su parte._

- _Ed, ¿Qué te pasa? Deja de moverte, parece que tienes pulgas – me dijo riéndose. Yo le miré levantado una ceja- De verdad no tienes que preocuparte no te va a disparar ni nada parecido ¿Sabes?- eso no se me había ocurrido._

- _Bells cielo, y si no se lo toma bien, y si…..- no me dejo terminar, se sentó en mis piernas con las suyas a cada lado de las mías, cogió mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome fijamente dijo_

- _ Él se alegrará Ed. Estará contento de que su princesa sea feliz. – Acercó lentamente su cara hacia la mía y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Eso me tranquilizó- ¿Mejor ahora?- me preguntó con una sonrisilla traviesa. Puse mis manos en sus caderas y la acerque más a mí, dirigí mi mirada a sus labios, ella al notar donde miraba se los humedeció lentamente sacando su lengua, me estaba provocando y lo sabía pero como buen hombre enamorado de su mujer… caí. Ataque su pequeña boca de forma desesperada, introduje mi lengua sin ningún tipo de aviso, necesitaba sentirla, saborearla, ella me volvía loco. El beso fue correspondido con la misma intensidad por su parte, nuestras manos acariciaban todo lo que tenían a su alcance, estaba en el paraíso, pero necesitábamos parar, esto se nos podía ir de las manos y Charlie estaba a punto de llegar. Fui bajando la intensidad del beso, pegue mí frente a la suya, teníamos que calmarnos. Los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi que ella me estaba mirando con dulzura. - ¿Mejor ahora? –me preguntó a lo que yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reír. La abracé y en ese momento se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la entrada._

- _¿Bells?, ¡Pequeña ya he llegado!- Ese era Charlie. Bella se bajo rápidamente de mi regazo, se colocó un poco la ropa y el pelo._

- _Estamos en salón papá- le contestó tranquilamente. Yo mientras tanto también coloque mi ropa y mi pelo. Escuchaba los pasos de Charlie aproximarse hacia nosotros, tomé aire fuertemente preparándome para lo que venía a continuación._

- _¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal les fue el fin de semana? ¿Qué tal la fiesta sorpresa de Alice? ¿Se tomó bien tú broma Bells?-Preguntaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá que se encontraba en frente del que ocupábamos nosotros._

- _Todo estuvo genial papá, no se lo esperaba para nada. La carne me quedó muy bien, esa receta la tengo que hacer para ti- le dijo Bella con naturalidad._

- _¿Qué tal todo Edward?, ¿Alguna novedad por el hosp…- no le deje terminar, estaba demasiado nervioso, tenía que decírselo, cuanto antes se lo dijera más fácil sería todo ¿no?_

- _Bella y yo nos vamos a casar-dije rápidamente, no sé si entendió algo de lo que dije. Me pareció ver que sonreía. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa que usaba como despacho, abrió un cajón de dónde sacó una carpeta. Se dio la vuelta y se vino hacia nuestra dirección. Se quedó de pie, le dio la carpeta a Bella, ella la cogió y le miró con duda. Yo estaba nervioso, ¿Qué tenía la carpeta?, ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?_

- _¿Qué es esto papá?- preguntó Bella_

- _Ábrelo, -contesto tranquilamente mientras volvía a sentarse. Bella no dijo nada, lo abrió y comenzó a leer. De pronto escuche un jadeo por su parte, le miré esperando respuestas._

- _Sabía que esto pasaría y quería haceros un pequeño regalo de bodas. Sé que no es gran cosa pero también se lo mucho que te gusta esa casa - Un momento, ¡Charlie nos había regalado una casa! ¿Cómo sabía que le iba a pedir a Bella que se casara conmigo? Debía tener todas esa preguntas dibujadas en mi cara por lo que Charlie me dijo_

- _ Se te notaba demasiado Edward. Últimamente cuando venías a casa cuando estabas conmigo te veías nervioso, y te metías la mano en el pantalón, supongo donde tenías guardado el anillo de compromiso, así que… sumé dos más dos y…. – Yo estaba perplejo, había tenido tanto miedo por su reacción que esto no me lo esperaba, ahora entendía de donde había sacado Bella su forma de ser._

- _Pero papá, ¡Una casa, la casa de la abuela! – le dijo Bella emocionada._

- _Es vuestra, necesitareis una casa para vivir ¿No? – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Bella se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su padre mientras le daba besos por toda la cara. Charlie reía a carcajadas, yo me uní a él. Me levante y le di la mano a Charlie._

- _Muchas gracias Charlie, de verdad que no sé como agradecértelo._

- _Sólo hazla feliz._

Estaba tan metido en mi recuerdo que no me había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a casa. Aparqué y me quedé en el coche contemplándola.

Era una casa perfecta para nosotros. Estaba dividida en dos plantas. Era de madera y la habíamos pintado en tonos claros, las ventanas estaban pintadas en un amarillo muy suave y las paredes en blanco. En la planta superior había tres habitaciones y dos baños. La habitación principal, la nuestra, tenía vistas al mar. Bella la había pintado con colores tierra, la pared frontal, donde estaba la cama era de marrón más oscuro y el resto de las paredes en ocre. Los armarios y las mesillas son de madera oscura, es bastante amplia y tiene su propio baño. Las otras dos habitaciones estaban enfrente de la nuestra separadas entre sí por el baño. La habitación que tenía vistas al mar la habíamos dejado para los invitados, y la otra la habíamos convertido en un pequeño despacho. Las dos estaban decoradas en colores cálidos.

En la planta baja se encontraba el salón comedor y la cocina. El salón estaba divido en dos ambientes. La zona donde estaba la televisión había un sofá de tres plazas marrón que estaba en frente de la chimenea, separando el sofá y la chimenea había una pequeña mesa baja. La televisión la habíamos colgado encima de la chimenea. Al lado derecho había un pequeño sofá también en marrón, estaba situado al lado de la ventana que daba al porche de la entrada, ese era el lugar donde Bella se pasaba las horas sentada leyendo.

En el lado izquierdo del salón habíamos puesto una mesa alargada, era de madera marrón oscura, estaba acompañada con seis sillas en un tono más claro. En el centro de la mesa había un jarrón antiguo que había pertenecido a la abuela de Bella, éste siempre tenía rosas blancas, la flor preferida de Bella, nunca faltaban en casa, yo me ocupaba de eso.

La cocina es sencilla. También de madera. En el centro hay una isleta con un par de taburetes, es donde normalmente desayunábamos. La cocina tiene una puerta que da al porche trasero con unas vistas increíbles a la playa.

Baje del coche, abrí la puerta trasera para recoger mi maletín y las rosas que había comprado para Bella. Aún era pronto, estaba empezando a anochecer. Las luces de casa estaban apagadas. ¿Dónde estará Bella?

Fui hacia la casa, abrí la puerta. Deje las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, el maletín en el suelo.

- ¡Bells!, cariño estoy en casa – llamé sin obtener respuesta- ¿Dónde estás cielo?- preguntaba camino de la cocina. Dejé las rosas en la isleta. Me fije que la puerta del porche estaba entreabierta. Salí y no estaba allí. En la mesita de centro había una botella de vino y dos copas vacías. ¿Con quién habrá estado hoy? Me pregunte a medida que la buscaba. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la playa y vi un pequeño bulto sentado en la orilla. Suspiré y mi quité los zapatos junto con los calcetines, lo dejé a un lado y cogí una manta del balancín.

Ya han pasado dos meses del ataque de Bella. Dos meses en los que ha estado haciéndose la fuerte luchando ella sola con sus pesadillas. Raras veces me hacía participe de su dolor, no quiere mostrar su debilidad ante nadie, y menos conmigo, pero sabía perfectamente cuando estaba luchando contra sus demonios.

Al verla hecha una bolita sentada en la orilla sabía que hoy no había sido un buen día. Sé que venía a desahogarse aquí, donde nadie la podía ver ni oír. En otra ocasión la abría dejado sola, pero estaba empezando a refrescar y no estaba dispuesto a que se enfermara.

Baje las escaleras tranquilamente y fui hacia donde estaba. Tenía la rodilla derecha doblada y la barbilla apoyada en ella. La pierna izquierda la tenía estirada con la rodillera puesta, aún se estaba recuperando de la rotura. La mirada la tenía perdida mirando como rompían las olas en la orilla. Llegue a su lado y me senté detrás de ella poniéndonos la manta para cubrimos. La abracé. Dejó caer su peso sobre mí y suspiro.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – pregunté curioso.

- Conozco perfectamente el ruido de tus pisadas. – Me contestó acurrucándose más junto a mí.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el día? – le pregunté con cautela, dejando suaves besos por su cuello. Se encogió de hombros.

- Normal. Tú madre vino a buscarme a eso de las dos de la tarde, me acercó al hospital para que viera a mi padre. A las tres de la tarde me llevó a rehabilitación, estuve en la clínica hasta las cuatro y media y me trajo de vuelta a casa. Alice me llamó a las seis para decirme que vendría a traerme la cena y no tener que hacerla yo, a lo cual me negué, no pienso comer más cosas preparadas por la duende, además puedo cocinar ¿No? – sonreí en su cuello- A las seis y media vino Eric a verme y estuvimos un rato hablando en el porche, se ha ido hará más o menos media hora, después has llegado tú y aquí estoy- Así que Eric, ¿Qué querría ahora?. Ahora entendía porque Bella estaba aquí, seguro que habrían estado hablando del caso.

Erick era el detective que habían enviado de Washington para que se hiciese cargo de la investigación. Nos sorprendió que enviaran a alguien tan rápidamente, pues apenas habían pasado cuatro días y según me explicó Emmett "los de arriba" no solían investigar cosas en los pueblos tan pequeños como Forks, pero cuando supimos quien era Erick todo encajó por sí mismo.

_Estábamos en la habitación de Bella. Yo me encontraba sentado en su cama de tal manera que ella tenía apoyada su cabeza en mi pecho, Alice le estaba contando a Bella que Nessie y Heidi le habían llamado para decirle que habían llegado bien a Florida y que más tarde le llamarían para hablar con ella, estaba pasando mi mano de manera distraída por su pelo cuando llamaron a la puerta._

- _Adelante, -dijo Bella suavemente._

_La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un hombre de estatura normal, mediría uno 1.75 más o menos, muy musculoso con el pelo negro muy corto y unos grandes ojos azules. Venía vestido con un traje chaqueta negro, camisa blanca y una corbata a juego con su traje, miró hacia la cama y sonrió._

- _¡Hola campanita! ¿Cómo estas preciosa?- Ante eso me tensé, ¿Quién narices es este hombre que le hablaba así a mi Bells. Baje mi mirada hacia Bella y tenía boca abierta formando una perfecta "O". – ¿No me dices nada?, ¡Yo que pensaba que era inolvidable!- dijo el imbécil poniendo un puchero._

- _¡Eric! , - dijo Bella feliz por verle- ¿De qué se conocen? me pregunte._

- _¿Tú eres Eric Yorkie?, ¿El Eric de Bella de _Washington?- _preguntó Alice poniéndose rápidamente de pie y tendiéndole la mano. – ¡Mierda!, ya sabía quién era, Bella me había hablado de él, habían sido novios como un año y medio, él había sido su entrenador de defensa personal en la academia, era como se habían conocido y después surgió lo demás._

- _Sí, y tú debes ser…¡Alice, cierto!- le dijo apretando su mano con una gran sonrisa- Bells me ha hablado mucho de ti, recuerdo que cuando regresaba de vacaciones decía "la duende me ha torturado sin descanso", y a mí me tocaba darle masajes para que se relajara- bufé, Bella notando mi estado cogió mi mano y la apretó suavemente._

- _¿Qué haces aquí Eric?-Preguntó Bella algo brusca._

- _¡Qué grosera campanilla! No…- Bella no le dejó terminar._

- _Al grano Yorkie, que nos conocemos bien. ¿A qué debo tú visita?- dijo Bella algo más calmada, intentó sentarse en la cama pero no se lo permití, me miró y me sonrió, se volvió a acomodar sobre mi pecho- Por cierto Eric… él es Edward mi…-no dejé que terminara._

- _Su prometido, - dije orgulloso._

- _¡Encantado "Edward el prometido"! – ¿Este tipo va de gracioso o me lo parece a mí? El imbécil me estrechó la mano, ¿Tenía que hacerlo tan fuerte? , si se pensaba que iba a mostrarle que me hacía algo de daño lo lleva claro. Bella se aclaró la garganta llamando nuestra atención. _

- _Soy el encargado de la investigación Bella- le dijo algo más serio. – Me haré cargo de la comisaría de Forks hasta que asignen a un nuevo jefe.-_

- _¿Qué? – dijo Bella incrédula- ¿Tú "el gran detective Yorkie" en un pueblo como Forks? No me hagas reír. ¡Tú hermoso culo no va aguantar ni un par de días! – Le dijo con malicia._

- _Hermoso ¡eh!- dijo levantando las cejas._

- _¡Eric!- le recriminó Bella._

- _En serio Bella, me haré cargo de la investigación, y estaré una temporada en Forks. – le dijo tranquilamente mientras cogía una silla y la acercaba a la cama de Bella para sentarse._

- _Bien, - contestó Bella resignada- Espero salir pronto de aquí y poder ayudarte con la investigación, hay que atrapar a ese…. – Eric la interrumpió._

- _Tú estás fuera del caso Bells- el idiota ya me caía mejor._

- _¿Qué? ¡No me puedes hacer eso! Tengo que coger a ese hijo de p…- volvió a interrumpirla._

- _No voy a ceder ante eso Bella. Estás fuera del caso y punto. No puedes formar parte de la investigación siendo una de las víctimas, quizás, y sólo quizás te tendré informado de cómo van las cosas, pero no participarás activamente en el caso.- le dijo autoritariamente. Bella bufó y agachó la cabeza molesta- Ya he hablado con el sargento Cullen y me ha puesto al día de todo lo acontecido. Ahora me falta escuchar tú parte de la historia para poder empezar la investigación, y cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podremos acabar con todo esto._

- _Bien. – le dijo molesta- _

_Eric nos miró a Alice y a mí. _

- _¿Os quedáis? – nos preguntó._

- _No,- Contestó Alice- Aprovechamos que estás aquí para ir a comer algo, ¿Verdad Edward?- me dijo mi hermana. Afirmé sin ganas, pero era algo que sabía que Bella querría hacer sola. _

_Le di un pequeño beso a Bella en la cabeza y me levanté despacio de la cama. Coloqué unas almohadas donde había estado sentado anteriormente y ayudé a Bella a que estuviese cómoda. _

- _Estaremos aquí en un hora, ¿Está bien?- le pregunte a Bella-_

- _Si, no te preocupes estaré bien. – le besé dulcemente los labios y salimos de la habitación._

Volví de mi recuerdo al notar a Bella estremecerse.

- Vamos a casa cariño, hace frio.- dije frotando suavemente sus brazos.

Me levante y le ayudé a incorporarse. Cogí la manta, pase mi brazo por su cintura y fuimos lentamente hacia casa.

Cuando llegamos al porche Bella se dejó caer en el balancín, estaba agotada, se tocó la rodilla con una pequeña mueca de dolor.

- Iré a por un poco de hielo y la crema antiinflamatoria. ¿Quieres algo de beber?-Le pregunte recogiendo las copas y las botella de vino de la mesa.

- Una copa de vino estaría bien- me contestó suavemente.

Dejé las copas en el fregadero, fui al baño de nuestro cuarto y cogí la crema. Baje a la cocina y saque del congelador una bolsa de hielo para rodilla. Cuando salí al patio me arrodillé frente a Bella, le quité la rodillera y le masajee suavemente la rodilla con la crema antiinflamatoria. Después de echarle la crema puse suavemente la bolsa de hielo en esta.

- La dejaremos unos diez minutos, ¿Vale?- le dije mientras ella se tumbaba y ponía la pierna sobre el balancín.

Me levanté para lavarme las manos y traer una copa de vino para cada uno. Cuando hube terminado le di la copa de vino y me senté junto a ella. Apoyó su espalda en mi pecho y suspiró.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos. Bella volvió a suspirar, acaricie su cara.

- Dime que pasa cariño, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- pregunté suavemente, su silencio y su actitud me estaba poniendo nervioso, necesitaba que ella se abriera a mí. Se giró un poco y mirándome a los ojos me pregunto:

- ¿Por qué a mi Ed? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que todo lo malo me pase a mí y a los que me rodean? ¿Por qué ese cabrón la tiene tomada conmigo? ¿Por qué tubo que vengarse de mí y matar a nuestro hijo?- esto último lo dijo entre sollozos. La abracé fuertemente y se acurrucó más en mí. - ¿Por qué Ed? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto ha nosotros? – Dejé que se desahogara, yo tampoco entendía porque nos había pasado esto, sólo sabía que para superarlo teníamos que hacerlo juntos, ella tenía que sacar todo su dolor, odio y rencor. Estuvimos abrazados hasta que sentí que su respiración se normalizó. Levantó su cara de mi pecho, sonrió y me dijo:

- ¡No he hecho cena, Ed!- yo no puede más que reírme y abrazarla fuertemente, besé su frente, cogí las copas que había dejado en el suelo, bebí un sorbo.

- ¿Pedimos una deliciosa pizza y no la comemos viendo una de tus películas frente a la chimenea? – Le pregunté levantando una ceja.

- Eso suena muy tentador Cullen, me dijo sonriendo.- Tú la pides mientras me ducho y me cambio, ¿Te parece?- Me dijo levantándose lentamente.

- Necesitas ayuda con la ducha,- dije con la voz un poco ronca. No habíamos intimado de ninguna manera después del accidente. Cada vez que los besos subían un poco de tono Bella se apartaba sutilmente, era como si tuviese miedo. Lo hable con Jasper, y me dijo que era algo normal después de haber sufrido la pérdida de un hijo, que tuviese paciencia, que las cosas irían volviendo la normalidad poco a poco, que no era que me rechazase o ya no me quisiese.

- Lo siento Cullen, pero tengo hambre, y si me ayudas con la ducha no cenaremos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y metiéndose dentro de casa- Quizás tengas postre Cullen- grito desde dentro. Yo sólo sonreí como un idiota. Mi Bella estaba casi de vuelta.

**Bella POV**

Después de llegar al baño, con el esfuerzo que esto me suponía con la maldita rodilla, decidí darme un pequeño baño. Mientras estaba en la bañera pensé en todo lo que habíamos pasado durante estos dos últimos meses.

Los días se me hacía muy largos con tanta rutina. Siempre hacía lo mismo, sólo me alegraba la hora que estaba en el hospital hablando con mi padre. Esme me llevaba todos los días a la misma hora. Desde que Ed me llevó a verlo a las tres semanas del ataque iba todos los días a verlo. Esa hora me servía de puerto seguro, le contaba a mi padre todos mis miedos e inseguridades, tenía la esperanza que él me escuchara y que cuando se despertase, cosa que aún no estaban muy convencidos, me diese respuestas a todas las preguntas que yo le hacía. Había días que simplemente me tumba a su lado, le necesito tanto….

Tenía claro que debía empezar a comportarme como una persona "normal", al menos de cara a los demás, no soporto las caras de lástima con la que me miran, yo siempre he sido una persona fuerte, es algo que mi padre me ha enseñado. Pensar en mi padre me produce tanto dolor.

Hoy ha sido un día difícil. Eric ha venido a visitarme y me ha puesto al tanto de cómo llevan la investigación. No han avanzado mucho, no saben cómo logró escapar de la cárcel, ni siquiera tienen supuestos cómplices. Es algo desesperante. Me han prohibido investigar por mi cuenta, lo que me hace sentirme aún más inútil.

Emmett también me pone las cosas difíciles no me cuenta absolutamente nada de la investigación, no quiere que me involucre de nuevo, tiene miedo que "haga algo estúpido" como él me dice, pero sé que lo hace porque se siente culpable, algo totalmente incomprensible, pues la única culpable de todo lo que ha pasado soy yo.

El comportamiento sobreprotector que han tenido Los Cullen conmigo era uno de los motivos por los que nos habíamos venido a nuestra casa antes de que tuviese más libertad de movimiento. No me dejaban hacer absolutamente nada. Sé que lo hacían porque se preocupan por mí, pero yo necesito mi independencia, mi propio espacio para poder asimilar las cosas y con ellos me resultaba completamente imposible.

Ya llevábamos un mes en nuestra casa. La convivencia con Edward estaba resultando bastante fácil. Nos compenetramos bien, conocemos las manías de cada uno, eso hace que todo sea más fácil.

La única persona que realmente me ha visto en mis malos momentos es Ed, es con el único con el que he conseguido desahogarme, pero no quiero hacerle daño. Me siento culpable por hacerle sufrir con mi dolor, mis silencios y mis rechazos. Sabía que le dolían más que cualquier otra cosa, pero no podía bajar la guardia, porque si lo hacía me derrumbaría y eso no podía pasar, tenía que ser fuerte por mi padre y mi bebé.

Pensar que ahora podría llevar dentro de mí una pequeña vida que había sido creada por Edward y por mí, y que ahora no estaba con nosotros por mi culpa…., no había sido capaz de protegerlo.

- ¿Bells?, ¿Estás bien cariño?- preguntaba Edward preocupado. No me había dado cuenta el tiempo que llevaba en la bañera.

- Si, enseguida estoy- le contesté para que se tranquilizara.

- Bien, la pizza ya llegó, te espero abajo- escuche como bajaba las escaleras.

Salí de la bañera y comencé mi ritual de hace casi dos meses. Por recomendación de Carlisle para que las cicatrices se notaran menos, usaba una crema hidratante con aceite de rosa mosqueta, que según él servía para que las cicatrices se redujeran, yo apenas notaba ninguna diferencia, mi cuerpo estaba marcado por estas asquerosas huellas que me recordarían siempre lo que me había pasado.

Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, fui a buscar ropa interior y un pijama cómodo. Miré en los cajones, no buscaba nada en particular, Edward estaba acostumbrado a verme de cualquier manera, por lo tanto no puse interés. Cogí el primero que encontré, era un pantalón corto azul con una camiseta de tirantes finos roja, uno de los tantos pijamas que me regalaba Alice.

Recogí la ropa sucia para bajarla a la cocina y meterla en la lavadora. No me puse la rodillera, tenía que descansar unas horas.

Estaba sentada en el suelo metiendo la ropa en la lavadora cuando sonó el teléfono. Edward lo cogió.

- ¿Sí? Hola mamá. Íbamos a cenar ahora. Espera que le comento a Bella.-

- ¿Bells?-me llamó Edward viniendo a la cocina con el teléfono en la mano.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué te parece que cenemos mañana todos en casa de mis padres?

- Bien, -me encogí de hombros, me daba lo mismo, no tenía ningún plan en mi monótona vida.

- Mamá, mañana nos vemos. Sí, yo le doy besos a Bella de tú parte- le decía sonriendo- Si mamá. Hasta mañana. – Colgó y vino donde yo estaba.

- Deberías haber dejado la ropa arriba, me tocaba a mí poner la lavadora mañana.- Decía ayudándome a levantarme, le di un beso en la mejilla restándole importancia.

- ¿Cenamos?, -pregunté la verdad es que tenía bastante hambre, el sonrió y cogió mi mano para ir al salón.

- Puse Como agua para chocolate, ¿Te apetece o pongo otra película?-

- Esa está muy bien,- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá. Edward me dio un plato con la pizza y dejó una copa de vino en una mesita auxiliar que tenía al lado. Se sentó junto a mí y puso la película.

Cenamos en silencio. Una vez nos comimos la pizza, Edward se tumbó de lado poniéndome a mí junto a él. Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Él acariciaba mi pelo de manera inconsciente. Después comenzó a acariciar uno de mis brazos. Fui sintiendo pequeños besos por mi cuello. Me estremecí, era una situación tan placentera, hacía tanto que no estábamos juntos de esta manera….Giré un poco mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso, lo que hizo que sus besos fueran acompañados por pequeños mordiscos. Comenzó a usar también su lengua. Giré totalmente mi cuerpo para quedar cara a cara. Tenía una mirada llena de deseo. Se humedeció los labios y ahí ya no pude más, lo necesitaba tanto….

Me acerqué más a él y lo besé con ansias. Llevé mis manos a su pelo para atraerlo más a mí. El me cogió y me puso encima de él. Sus manos fueron debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi espalda. Nuestra respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada. De forma inconsciente me pegué más a él y una de sus manos fue a una de mis piernas, acariciándola con ternura, subiendo hasta mi trasero y una vez allí presionándome más a él. Comencé a notar su creciente erección, lo que hizo que mi necesidad por él aumentara. Gemí y la mano que tenía en mi espada fue acompañar a la otra. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, necesitaba tocarlo. Sus manos fueron al borde de mi camiseta para quitármela y cuando iba por la mitad, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Mierda! – dijimos los dos a la vez.

* * *

Hola nenas!

Siento haber tardado, pero ya estoy más o menos de vuelta!

Quería dar a las gracias a todas las lectoras, en especial a mis nenas del Twitter que me meten caña para que escriba XD

Un besazo gordo a todas Ninna_Cullen, Partinsan11 Katlync, mhae_182, EleGL, NaobiChan, ericastelo, larosaderosas1, Amafle, betzacosta, Lanenisita, Pitufa_kls, _poemusician, Alisrroq, francullenmasen, LokiiCita, Magymc, pcarob, Sil_Sil, Sarah-Crish Cullen, maryecullen78, Cammixu, Sully Yamileth, BEAKIS, , sandryttaa, ludgardita, CaroBell, ten-pattison, silves, Alma Cullen, jamlvg, Dreams Hunter.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Aquí estoy en el coche a las once de la noche, con lágrimas en los ojos camino de casa de Bella y Edward tras haber discutido con Jasper.

Llevamos unas semanas muy difíciles, el ataque de Bella nos ha afectado mucho a todos. Jasper siempre está analizando todos sus movimientos y no la dejan respirar.

La discusión de esta noche ha sido porque mañana mi madre ha decidido hacer una cena para reunirnos todos y que haya un poco de normalidad en muestras vidas, pero sé que Emmett y Rose quieren darnos una gran noticia. Se lo que nos quieren decir desde hace unos días, pero no me han dejado comentar nada ya que tienen miedo a la reacción que pueda tener Bella pero yo sé que ella va a estar muy feliz por ellos.

Hoy cuando le he comentado a Jasper la situación me ha dicho que le parece bien que no le cuenten nada de momento, que ella no ha aceptado todo lo que ha pasado y eso haría que se cerrara y no avanzaría, yo le dije que ella lo único que quiere y necesita es volver a la normalidad, seguir adelante, no quiere que la gente esté pendiente de ella, no es una persona delicada a la que hay que meter entre algodones. No, ella es fuerte siempre ha salido adelante con todo, las cosas las quiere claras, sin tapujos.

Pero aquí mi querido marido tuvo que sacar su "profesionalidad" ¡Ja! ¡Loquero de pacotilla! me dijo que él sabía mejor que yo lo que había que hacer con Bella, que él era un profesional que para eso había estado tantos años en la universidad, yo le intenté explicar que con Bella las cosas no funcionaban así, que yo sabía lo que era mejor para mi mejor amiga que la conocía y le dije que sus truquitos de la universidad no le iban a servir de nada, el volvió a insistir que estaba equivocada, que estaba siendo imparcial que no tenía ni idea, yo insistía en que Bella era distinta hasta él me dijo que yo sólo sabía vender bragas, ¡Que yo sólo sé vender bragas! Cuando me dijo eso explote, le di una bofetada y fui a nuestro cuarto, hice una pequeña maleta y me fui de casa.

Suspiro fuertemente y aparco el coche en el porche trasero, por si Jasper decide venir a buscarme le cueste más ver el coche - Idiota- murmuro mientras cojo la pequeña maleta que traía.

Me voy hacia la puerta principal y noto que hay una pequeña luz en el salón, toco el timbre mientras me sorbo la nariz. A los pocos segundos me abre la puerta un Edward con el pelo revuelto y algo sonrojado, hago una mueca, pero al verme llorar me abraza y dice:

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?, ¿Por qué está llorando pequeña?- mis lágrimas no dejan de caer.

- Necesito a Bella, le contesto hipando.- Fue nombrarla y ya la tenía frente a mí con sus brazos abiertos, solté la maleta que tenía en las manos y corrí hacia ella. Me abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Jasper?,- preguntó, yo simplemente asentí. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, vi como mi hermano fue a cogerlo. Bella me acariciaba el pelo y daba pequeños besos en la frente.

- Si, - ¡Hola Jasper!, - Sí está aquí, dijo Edward- yo me tensé, lo que menos quería hacer ahora era hablar con él. Bella al notarlo miró a Edward y le negó con la cabeza- Tranquilo Jasper hoy se queda aquí con nosotros. – Respiré más tranquila- Creo que es lo mejor. – Sí, de verdad Jasper. – No creo que sea el momento, ella ahora está con Bella fuera. – Te llamaré si hay cualquier cosa.- Colgó el teléfono y cogió mi maleta.

- Voy a…. a revisar unos expedientes, si eso….- Y se marchó escaleras arriba.

- ¿Quieres hablar?-me preguntó Bella suavemente.

- Ahora no ¿Podemos esperar un poco? - le dije esperanzada, no sabía cómo contarle sin decirle que habíamos discutido por ella.

- Vamos al porche a ver las estrellas mientras nos tomamos una copita de vino ¿Te parece?- Respiré hondo y me separé lentamente de su abrazo.

- Bien - limpié mis lágrimas con las mangas del jersey y seguí a Bella a la cocina. Cogió unas copas y la botella de vino y se sentó en el balancín, me senté a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella era una de las pocas personas con las que de verdad podía ser yo misma, sin ser juzgada por ser demasiado entusiasta o demasiado activa, ella de verdad me conocía, al igual que yo a ella. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, sólo sabía que nos habíamos bebido al menos tres copas de vino cada una. De pronto sentía que Bella comenzó a reír, levanté una ceja preguntándole que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, ella al verme le salió una gran carcajada, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía reírse así…., me contagió la risa y no sabía porque nos estábamos riendo.

- ¿De qué nos estamos riendo?- le pregunté intentando no reírme más.

- Me estaba acordando de la primera vez que discutiste con Jasper. - Y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Yo al hacer memoria también comencé a reírme con más ganas.

- Recuerdas cuando llegó a mi casa vestido de con esa falda y el ramo de rosas ¿La cara que puso mi padre al abrirle la puerta? ¡Recorrió todo Forks vestido así!- las dos comenzamos a reinos más fuerte. Habíamos discutido porque le pedí que me ayudara como maniquí para mi proyecto de final de carrera, y él se negó rotundamente y me llamó loca, yo no me lo tomé muy bien y fui corriendo a los brazos de Bella, él para que le perdonase se presentó en casa de Bella con la falda que quería que se pusiese.

- Estaba muy gracioso- le dije a Bella más calmada.

- El hace cualquier cosa por ti Alice. Te quiere más allá de lo imaginable. Sea lo que sea por lo que hayáis discutido tiene solución cariño- Me dijo apretando suavemente mi mano.- Sé que no me quieres contar aún y no te voy a presionar, pero sea lo que sea no dejes que estropee eso tan bonito que tenéis ¿Vale?- Me dio un beso en la frente, entró en la cocina y salió con el teléfono en la mano.- Llámale, y soluciona las cosas. Yo me voy a la cama. Me besó y abrazó fuertemente. Se metió en casa- ¡Cierra cuando os vayáis!- Me dijo desde dentro. Miré el teléfono y pensé en todo lo que me había dicho Bella, respiré hondo y llamé a ese número tan importante para mí.

**Edward POV**

Una vez dejé la maleta de Alice en el cuarto de invitados me fui al despacho a revisar los expedientes que tenía pendientes.

La ventana que daba a la playa estaba abierta, corría una pequeña brisa, era agradable.

Me preguntaba por qué habrían discutido Alice y Jasper. ¿Cual habría sido el motivo? Sabía que Alice siempre que tenía un verdadero problema recurría a Bella, en realidad siempre acudía a ella, no buscaba consuelo o apoyo en otra persona y eso era así desde que se conocieron, se hicieron inseparables. Sólo se alejaron la temporada que Bella estuvo en la academia y aún así hacían todo lo posible por verse.

Su relación era muy especial, se gritaban e insultaban, pero al segundo siguiente estaban abrazadas y riéndose.

Jasper y yo sabíamos que ante cualquier problema recurrirían la una a la otra y una vez estuvieran calmadas y se hubiesen desahogado vendría a nosotros. A veces tenía celos de mi hermana, sé que es algo irracional, pero es algo que no podía evitar, Bella se había abierto a ella en lugar de hacerlo conmigo pero entendía que Alice era más imparcial, yo era demasiado sobreprotector y sé que Bella necesita su espacio y su independencia, es muy orgullosa, todo lo que ha conseguido ha sido gracias a su fortaleza y coraje, nunca ha demostrado su debilidad, aunque últimamente se ha desahogado conmigo, no sé el motivo, pero estoy muy agradecido, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, mientras ella es feliz yo también lo soy.

Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse debido al cansancio, miré mi reloj y vi que eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Cerré la carpeta y froté fuertemente mi cara con mis manos, estaba agotado, apagué la luz de la mesa del despacho y me dirigí hacia la ventana para ver si veía a Alice y a Bella. Cuando estaba llegando escuche la risa de Bella, de manera involuntaria se me dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara. De pronto la risa se volvió carcajadas, aceleré el paso para ver si podía verlas, hacía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba reír así…. Sentí una gran alegría, mi pequeña poco a poco va volviendo la normalidad.

Miré por la ventana y pude verlas riéndose fuertemente, estaba ansioso por saber cuál era el motivo por el que se reían así, pero decidí dejarles cierta intimidad, cerré la ventana y me fui a nuestro cuarto.

Una vez acostado, el cansancio me venció. No fui consciente que me había quedado dormido hasta que el despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana como todos los días.

- ¡Apaga eso Ed! Me va a reventar la cabeza - dijo Bella. Lo apagué y mi giré para verla. Tenía la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Sonreí y negué levemente, ayer se pasó un poco con el vino. Levanté un poco la almohada.

- ¿Resacosa?, -le dije sonriendo. Obtuve un gruñido por respuesta. -Eso parece ser un sí- le dije riendo.

- No te rías Ed – me dijo quitándose la almohada de la cabeza – Esto es culpa de Alice- me dijo haciendo un puchero. Me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Quieres algo para el dolor de cabeza o crees que durmiendo un poco más se te pasará?- le dije apartándole el pelo de la cara.

- Creo que voy a dormir un poco más, no tengo ningún plan- dijo tapándose nuevamente la cabeza con la almohada. Sabía que el estar sin hacer nada estaba agobiándola, si seguía con la monotonía terminaría explotando.

- ¿Alice se fue anoche o se quedó a dormir? – pregunté, necesitaba saber cómo estaba mi hermana.

- La dejé cuando iba hablar por teléfono con Jasper, no sé si vino a buscarla o no ¿Por qué no vas a ver si está? ¡No espera! mejor voy yo, si sigue aquí es que las cosas no se han solucionado – esto lo dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama, puso una mueca de dolor al apoyar la pierna lesionada en el suelo – ¡Estúpida pierna! –murmuraba saliendo de la habitación cojeando. Suspiré, era imposible que Bella tuviese cuidado.

Cuando estaba entrando en el baño escuche a mi hermana insultar a Bella y luego a las dos reírse, seguro que Bella se tiró encima de ella, Alice no tenía un buen despertar y Bella lo sabía, seguro que lo hizo para animarla. Si está aquí significa que las cosas con Jasper no se habían solucionado.

Después de ducharme y vestirme baje a la cocina donde me encontré a Alice y a Bella desayunando.

- Vaya….No me habéis esperado ¡eh!

- Lo siento hermanito, pero teníamos que reponer fuerzas después de la mini fiesta de anoche - me dijo con la boca llena.

- Al menos podrías tragar antes de hablar enana, ¡Qué asco! –le dijo Bella riéndose, Alice ante eso abrió la boca enseñando la tostada a medio masticar. Negué con la cabeza y me senté a desayunar.

Con el estómago lleno y habiendo escuchado las tonterías de Alice sobre lo importante que es masticar la comida al menos veinte veces, me despedí de ellas. Dijeron que nos veríamos directamente en casa de mis padres. Hoy Bella iba a pasar el día en la tienda con Alice y a la hora de la comida irían al hospital para ver a Charlie. Me alegraba que hoy Bella hiciese algo distinto, necesitaba cambiar de aires y Alice necesitaba a Bella.

Me encontraba en mi despacho revisando el expediente de Charlie. En estos dos meses apenas había sufrido ningún cambio, todo seguía igual lo cual me preocupaba bastante. Todas las pruebas que se le habían realizado mostraban que los daños que había producido la bala estaban evolucionando correctamente, pero nada indicaba porque aún no había despertado. Su actividad cerebral era normal, ahora respiraba por sí mismo, se le había retirado la respiración asistida. Esperaba que hubiese algún cambio, porque si no lo había pronto era posible que Charlie no saliese nunca del coma y eso a Bella….

En ese momento mi teléfono móvil sonó. Miré la pantalla y vi que se trataba de Jasper, respiré hondo y descolgué:

- Buenos días Jasper ¿A qué debo tu llamada? –pregunté.

- Buenos días Edward, -contestó quejumbroso, le escuché suspirar - Te llamaba para ver si querías tomar un café -le notaba nervioso, cosa rara en él.

- Está bien Jasper, yo no tengo ninguna consulta hasta dentro de un par de horas. ¿Te va bien en media hora en la cafetería que está en la esquina del hospital?

- Por mi está bien, nos vemos en media hora Edward.

- Hasta luego.- con eso di por terminada la conversación.

Después de esquivar a la enfermera Avanger y comprobar que el estado de Charlie era el mismo de todos estos días, fui al encuentro con Jasper.

Llegué a la cafetería y busqué a Jasper, le vi sentado con la mirada perdida en la cucharilla con la que movía su café. Fui hacia su mesa y me senté frente a él. Me miró e hizo un intento de sonrisa

- ¿Mala noche? –pregunté.

- Podría mentirte y decirte que dormí como un bebé pero…. No he dormido absolutamente nada.- me contestó pasándose las manos por la cara.

- Sabes que no suelo meterme en tu relación con Alice, pero sea lo que sea lo podéis solucionar. Si quieres puedes contarme, pero si me has llamado es porque tienes algo que decirme ¿no?- le decía mientras le hacía señas al camarero para que trajera dos cafés. Jasper tomó aire se acomodó más en la silla.

- No sé cómo empezar Edward, porque esto también tiene que ver con vosotros. Puede que Alice tenga razón y esté equivocado pero… - le corte.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros el hecho de que Alice y tú hayas discutido? A menos que sea por algo relacionado con…- El me cortó a mí en esta ocasión.

- Bella- dijo. Yo me tensé.- No te pongas así -me dijo tranquilamente- Te lo voy a explicar todo.

- ¡Pues al grano Jasper!- le dije algo brusco.

- Como sabes, esta noche hay cena en casa de tus padres.- asentí- Tu madre quiere reunirnos a todos porque cree que necesitamos volver a la normalidad, cosa que yo estoy de acuerdo, pero otro de los motivos es porque….- le note que dudaba si decirme, le indiqué moviendo la mano que siguiese- Rose y Emmett van a ser padres.- En ese momento sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho, recordando que yo también podría estar esperando un bebé. Aparté rápidamente ese pensamiento, yo tenía que ser fuerte para Bella.- Sé que para ti no es fácil, - continuo Jasper - Pero… Sé que Bella está fingiendo, nos hace creer a todos que ella está bien, que todo lo que ha pasado no le ha afectado, pero el que Rose y Emmett estén esperando algo que vosotros no pues…- suspiré llevando mis manos a la cara, froté fuertemente mis ojos y miré a Jasper.

- Crees que Bella no lo debe saber de momento ¿No? ¿Es por eso que Alice y tú habéis discutido? –afirmó mi pregunta con la cabeza- Conociendo a mi hermana cree que lo mejor es decírselo a Bella - Volvió a afirmar. Bufé frustrado.

- Quería hablarlo contigo. Creo que a Bella no le haría bien saberlo aún, que eso le haría cerrarse, no avanzar, pero también quería preguntarte tu opinión. Nadie la conoce mejor que tú- levanté una ceja, con incredulidad.

- Jasper…, es una decisión muy difícil…. No sé cómo va a reaccionar Bella. Ella no es una persona "normal", pero creo que deberíamos hacer lo que tú consideres oportuno, lo que menos quiero es que ella sufra, ella es lo más importante para mí, lo sabes, cualquier cosa que la haga sufrir….

- Lo sé. Por eso creo que deberíamos esperar. Alice piensa que me equivoco, que Bella es más fuerte de lo que parece, que es capaz de afrontarlo, que de hecho se va a alegrar por ellos, que se va a molestar mucho si se lo ocultamos, pero creo que es lo mejor Ed, de verdad.

- Lo que dice Alice también es cierto Jasper,- suspiré- pero haremos lo que tú creas que es lo mejor para ella, tú eres el….- Terminó por mi.

- ¿Profesional? sabes… estoy empezando a odiar esa palabra- dijo más animado.

- ¿Cómo haremos para que Emmett y Rose no lo digan esta noche? Sé que para ellos es un motivo de alegría, pero…

- Iremos un poco antes de que Bella y Alice lleguen a la cena y les explicamos, no creo que haya ningún problema. – Eso espero pensé.

Terminamos nuestros cafés y hablamos de cosas sin importancia, de los pacientes de Jasper y de los míos. Nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos sobre las siete de la tarde en casa de mis padres.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, entre consultas y una operación a primera hora de la tarde llegó la hora de salir.

Cuando llegue a casa de mis padres y pude ver que estaban todos los coches menos el de Alice respiré hondo y salí del coche. Una vez entré vi que estaban todos sentados en el comedor.

- Buenas tardes – dije acercándome a mi madre, le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas tardes Edward, te estábamos esperando- dijo Jasper nervioso. Me senté al lado de Rose y cogí la mano a modo de saludo.

- Bueno visto que ya estamos todos- mi madre iba a interrumpir a Jasper pero él negó con la cabeza- tengo que hablar con vosotros, pero primero- dijo poniéndose de rodillas delante de Rose, le cogió las manos.

- ¡Felicidades hermanita!- Rosalie se sorprendió- Me lo dijo Alice ¡Enhorabuena a ti también Emmett!- mi hermano sonrió y abrazó a su mujer. En ese momento se escuchó un jadeo por parte de mi madre.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a ser abuela!- decía emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue donde estaban mi hermano y Rose y los abrazó.

- ¡Vaya…! Voy a ser abuelo….- Mi padre se le veía emocionado, me miró y me dio una mirada triste. Negué ligeramente y abrazó también a los futuros padres. Cuando todos terminaron sus felicitaciones fue mi turno.

- Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros, no sabéis la alegría que me da- notaba como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, lo cual me hizo acláramela. Los abracé fuertemente.

- Yo… la verdad es que queríamos decíroslo esta noche a todos, pero Alice me vio tomándome las pastillas neonatales y…

- Tranquila cariño, imagino cómo se pondría mi hija- dijo mi padre riendo.- Y hasta que no se lo dijiste no paro ¿Verdad?

- La verdad es que así fue- le contestó también riéndose.

- Bueno… - dijo Jasper tras aclararse la garganta y mirar el reloj- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Ayer Alice me lo contó, y me alegré muchísimo por vosotros, y también me dijo que teníais miedo por la reacción de Bella - mi madre agacho la cabeza y se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando un sollozo- Pues veréis, después de pensarlo, creo que lo mejor sería esperar a decírselo, para ella va a ser duro, también se que no es justo para vosotros- dijo mirando a Rose y Emmett, pero comprenderéis que...- Emmett le interrumpió.

- Rose y yo lo hemos hablado, esperaremos todo lo que sea necesario por el bien de Bella. Apenas estamos de 2 meses. Nos gustaría compartir nuestra felicidad con ella pero también sabemos que para ella va a ser muy duro por el recuerdo de…- en esta ocasión fue mi madre la que habló

- Creo que os estáis equivocando y no dudo de ti Jasper, Bella se alegrará mucho por vosotros - dijo mirando a mi hermano y a Rosalie- ella es fuerte y está deseando volver a la normalidad. Con vuestra sobreprotección no le hacéis ningún bien, pero haré lo que creáis oportuno – le dio un fuerte abrazo a Rose- Voy a terminar de preparar la cena, Alice y Bella deben estar a punto de llegar- con esto se fue hacia la cocina.

- Yo creo que… - mi padre no terminó de hablar porque en ese momento escuchamos la puerta de la entrada.

- ¡Hola familia! ¡Estamos en casa! – gritaba Alice riéndose con Bella.

Jasper se puso de pie rápidamente, mi padre cogió un libro de los que descansaban en la mesita de centro y se puso a leer, Rosalie se levantó y fue a saludarlas, yo me senté al lado de Emmett y giramos la cabeza hacia el pasillo de la entrada. Por poco, pensé.

- ¡Hola Rose! – Le dijo Bella abrazándola- Me tienes abandonada, dijiste que ibas a venir a casa esta semana a tomar café y aún te estoy esperando – Rosalie le devolvió el abrazo.

- He estado muy liada en el trabajo cariño, hoy por ejemplo he tenido que enseñar una casa cerca del bosque a una enfermera del hospital, estaba ansiosa por alquilarla y he tenido que ir a la hora de la comida.

- Está bien, te perdono, pero no te acostumbres – dijo sonriendo- Emmett tienes que cuidar más a Rose, eso de que se salte las comidas no me gusta- Emmett se tensó a mi lado, le di un pequeño codazo para que reaccionara.

- Ya sabes cómo es Bells, da igual lo que le diga, ella hace lo que quiere.

Dejaron las bolsas que traían y vinieron hacia nosotras. Alice se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá donde estaba sentado mi padre y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mi padre la dio un beso en la mejilla. Jasper ante el saludo inexistente que le dio su esposa se sentó en el sofá que tenía más cerca y agachó la cabeza.

Bella vino hacia mí y se sentó en mi regazo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, a Emmett le dio un golpe el brazo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Eso porque? – preguntó molesto.

- Porque no cuidas de tu esposa. Tiene ojeras y hoy se ha saltado la hora de la comida, tienes que estar pendiente de ella.- Él bufó molesto y murmuro algo entre dientes- ¡No me repliques oso!- le dijo.

- ¿Dónde está tu madre?- me preguntó.

- Creo que está en la cocina terminando de hacer la cena- le conteste colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

- Bien, iré a ayudarla- Se levantó más rápido de lo que debía y puso una mueca de dolor.

- Bella…- le recriminé.

- Estoy bien, a veces se me olvida- dijo sonriendo, suspiré, era imposible.

- Voy contigo – dijo Alice rápidamente, se notaba que no quería quedarse en el mismo lugar donde estuviese Jasper. Rosalie fue con ellas.

Mi padre levantó la vista del libro y miró a Jasper, este negó y justo cuando Emmett iba a hacer alguno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar nos llamaron para cenar.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa. Alice se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Jasper, a lo que mi madre levantó una ceja de incredulidad, pero a los pocos segundos al ver como Alice se sentaba al lado de Bella y le susurraba algo al oído comprendió lo que había pasado.

Estábamos terminando con el primer plato cuando Bella rellenaba su segunda copa de vino, llenó también la copa de Alice, cuando preguntó:

- Rose, apenas has probado el vino, ¿Prefieres que te traiga blanco o rosado? – Ante esa pregunta Rose no supo que contestar, a lo que Jasper contestó por ella.

- Quizás a Rose no le apetezca vino Bella ¿No es así Rose?

- Si, si… no me apetece vino hoy Bells - dijo nerviosa.

- Si tú lo dices… – dijo frunciendo el ceño. Mi padre al ver que la situación estaba algo tenso decidió hablar.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy Alice? – en ese momento Alice y Bella se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Jasper y yo nos miramos extrañados.

- Nada…. fuimos a la tienda "vendí unas cuantas bragas"- esto lo dijo mirando a Jasper fríamente- y al ver que no había mucho que hacer hoy nos fuimos a Port Angeles de compras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Bella comenzó a reír fuertemente la curiosidad me pudo y le pregunté.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso cielo? – ella me miró y rió con más fuerza. Alice le acompañó.

- Cuéntanos Bells, yo también quiero reírme, además Rose no puede quedarse con esa incertidumbre eso no le viene bien en su estado. – Cuando dijo eso Bella dejó de reír, todos menos Alice miramos a Emmett recriminándole, Bella dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su cara, que a los pocos segundos cambió por una de molestia. Nos miró a todos, yo agache la mirada, sabía que lo había adivinado.

- ¿Por qué no puede quedarse con la incertidumbre, Emmett? – le preguntó con burla. Emmett abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada. Bella se tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa, miró a Alice, ésta le afirmó con la cabeza, fue donde estaban Rose y Emmett y abrazó a Rosalie, le susurró algo al oído y esta le abrazó fuertemente sollozando. Miró a Emmett, le dio un golpe en el hombro y luego un beso en la mejilla.

- Felicidades, no sabéis lo que me alegro por vosotros, es lo mejor que os puede haber pasado. – Me miró, luego miró a Jasper – No tengo 5 años, soy una mujer madura que no se rompe ante las alegrías de su familia, me duele que no confiéis en mi, sobre todo tú Edward. – Sus ojos mostraban decepción- Gracias por la cena Esme- fue hacia donde estaba mi madre y la abrazó.

- ¡Alice! – se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y fue a su lado- Llévame a casa.

- Bella, yo….- no me dejó hablar-

- Tú… tú… ¡Te callas! ¡Ya hablaremos tú y yo! ¿Está claro Edward Anthony Cullen?- me gritó. Miré como se iba hacia la puerta seguida por Alice, iba a seguirlas cuando mi madre me cogió del brazo.

- Ahora no Edward. – Negaba con cara triste- Os dije que os equivocabais- dijo susurrando.

Me recosté en la silla, puse mis manos en la cara, estaba avergonzado. Había fallado a Bella, y lo más triste de todo era que mi hermana la conocía mejor que yo. Debía haber hecho caso a mi instinto y haber sido sincero con ella. Ahora tenía que solucionar esto, tenía que explicarle el por qué habíamos actuado así, pero conociéndola seguiría enfada con nosotros por no confiar en ella. Esto iba a ser difícil, me quedaba una larga noche por delante.

* * *

Hola nenas!

Siento haber tardado, pero ya estoy más o menos de vuelta!

Quería dar a las gracias a todas las lectoras, en especial a mis nenas del Twitter que me meten caña para que escriba XD

Un besazo gordo a todas, en especial a Ninna_Cullen, porque sin ella esta historia no sería lo mismo, vamos que ... no habría historia. También a Partinsan11, Katlync, mhae_182, EleGL, NaobiChan, ericastelo, larosaderosas1, Amafle, betzacosta, Lanenisita, Pitufa_kls, _poemusician, Alisrroq, francullenmasen, LokiiCita, Magymc, pcarob, Sil_Sil, Dreams Hunter, Sarah-Crish Cullen, maryecullen78, Cammixu, Sully Yamileth, BEAKIS, , sandryttaa, ludgardita, CaroBell, robsten-pattison, silves, Alma Cullen, jamlvg, Dreams Hunter,JeimmyH2, VictoriamarieHale, klaiva, maddycullen, Tamynna, robsten-pattison, Aryam Shields Masen, jamlvg, xikiss cullen, WritersCompulsive, villalona, supattinsondecullen, SherlyMina, Rosalie Cullen2058, nadiarc22, maria mok, lunaisabella, lorenis, Lightning Cullen, Lilieliz, Linferma, lamy-is-86, klaiva, .pottz, joli cullen, Iga - 12L, giselacullenswan, franiii.p, escarlataojala, Erised Black, angielizz, angie cullen li, andygaby26, AleBells C., Ale-Javi, 1234560, Aryam Shields Masen, crismery, julie-q, madaswan, Maiy, mmpattzsten, Spookypau y Lourdes.

Gracias a todas! Sois un cielo.

Nos leemos. Besitos XDD


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

_Os recomiendo que pongáis la canción cuando aparezca **(*)** h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = y - - s y b F W 5 1 8 (Quitar espacios)_

**_(**) _**_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = S A 9 O x 1 N 7 l f Q (Quitar espacios)_

**Bella POV**

Después de un día increíblemente distinto gracias a las locuras de Alice estábamos llegando a casa de los Cullen para cenar.

Alice había estado evitando contarme los motivos por los que había discutido con Jasper, cosa que me parecía raro en ella ya que nosotras nos contábamos prácticamente todo, pero no iba a presionarla ella lo haría cuando estuviese preparada.

El día había sido agotador, sobre todo porque yo no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto, estos dos meses los había pasado casi sin hacer nada, de la cama al sofá y del sofá a la cama, raro era que mi sobreprotector novio y familia me dejaran hacer algo más.

Entrabamos por la puerta riéndonos de la cantidad de bolsas de ropa que habíamos comprado, cuando vimos que parte de la familia estaba en el salón. Después de saludar a todos Esme nos llamó para cenar.

Rose estaba extraña, cuando me miraba lo hacía con miedo y evitando hacerlo a los ojos, lo cual me tenía desconcertada. Me estaba ocultando algo, mi instinto no me suele fallar. Para comprobar si mi teoría era buena, decidí ofrecerle otro tipo de vino cuando vi que apenas había probado el otro, acción rara en ella, pero al recibir una negativa por parte de Jasper me sorprendí, eso era algo que no me esperaba Rose se caracteriza por ser bastante locuaz y con esa simple pregunta la dejé sin palabras.

El ambiente quedó un poco tenso, pero cuando Carlisle le preguntó a Alice sobre nuestro día, ella y yo nos miramos y no pudimos hacer nada más que reírnos al recordar el espectáculo que había montado Alice en _Victoria's Secret_ cuando no quise probarme un corsé fucsia.

Ed me preguntó el motivo de nuestra risa, pero como había accedido a comprarme el corsé quería darle la sorpresa, Alice y yo comenzamos a reírnos exageradamente hasta que Emmett dijo que Rose no pueda quedarse con esa incertidumbre, que en su estado eso no era bueno.

Dejé de reírme automáticamente. Ahora todo encajaba. ¡Iban a tener un bebé! Eso era lo que me estaba ocultando. Noté como involuntariamente se me dibujaba una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Ellos deseaban ser padres, llevaban mucho tiempo intentándolo. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Edward me desviaba la mirada y todos los demás excepto Alice miraban recriminatoriamente a Emmett, entonces supe el motivo de la discusión de Alice con Jasper, todos sabían del embarazo de Rose menos yo. Lo primero que sentí fue felicidad, Emm y Rose se lo merecían. Luego sentí tristeza porque ellos iban a tener algo que a mí me habían robado y por último sentí una gran impotencia. Me duele que me lo quisiesen ocultar, yo me alegraba mucho por ellos, aunque yo no ansiaba estar en su lugar…. Borré rápidamente ese pensamiento -ahora no Isabella- me dije.

Decidí comprobar si Emm, m amigo, era capaz de contarme lo estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Por qué no puede quedarse con la incertidumbre, Emmett? – le dije con burla. Emmett abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada. Tiré la servilleta sobre la mesa, miré a Alice y ésta afirmó con la cabeza, ahora sí estaba completamente segura. Me levanté y fui donde estaban Rose y Emmett. Abracé fuertemente a Rosalie - Cuida lo que yo no fui capaz de cuidar. Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros- le susurré al oído. Me abrazó fuertemente a la vez que sollozaba.

Dirigí mi mirada a Emmett, su cara era de arrepentimiento, sabía que lo había hecho intentado evitar mi dolor, pero yo soy lo bastante fuerte para pasar por esto, no necesito que me protejan tanto. Le di un golpe en el hombro y luego un beso en la mejilla.

- Felicidades, no sabéis lo que me alegro por vosotros, es lo mejor que os pudo haber pasado- les dije.

Busqué la mirada de Edward, donde sólo puede ver arrepentimiento, pero esta vez no le iba a resultar fácil, sé que lo hace para protegerme, como todos los demás, pero no es lo correcto, él debería saber que necesito volver a la normalidad, no pretendo hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, porque eso es imposible, nunca podré olvidar que perdí a mi bebé, un hijo de Ed y mío, lo que me enfada es que tomen decisiones por mí. Miré a Jasper, seguramente todo había sido idea suya, cree que me conoce pero no lo hace en absoluto. Los miré a los dos y dije:

– No tengo cinco años, soy una mujer madura que no se rompe ante las alegrías de su familia, me duele que no confiéis en mí, sobre todo tú Edward. – Sus ojos mostraban decepción- Se que él también sufría ante esto, a él también le habían quitado la posibilidad de ser padre, era algo que nos había sucedido a los dos, pero él sabe cómo me siento cuando me ocultan cosas y sobreprotegen, cuando no me dejan ser yo misma.

Di las gracias a Esme por la cena y la abracé. Necesitaba salir de aquí, me sentía decepcionada y dolida. Estoy comenzando a agobiarme, no me dejan ser yo misma, sentía que mi mal humor crecía por momentos, tengo que desahogarme, comienza a faltarme el aire.

- ¡Alice! – la llamé. La necesitaba. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y vino hacia mí- Llévame a casa- le dije.

- Bella, yo….- comenzó a decir Edward, pero no le dejé terminar, me había decepcionado y mucho, ahora no era el mejor momento, primero tenía que calmar mi mal humor.

- Tú… tú… ¡Te callas! ¡Ya hablaremos tú y yo! ¿Está claro Edward Anthony Cullen?- le grité. Y me fui hacia la calle lo más rápido que mi estúpida pierna me permitía.

Mi visión se estaba haciendo borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que no dejaba caer, no pensaba mostrar mi debilidad a nadie, ni siquiera a mi propia familia.

Llegue al coche de Alice e intenté abrirlo, no podía estaba cerrado, pero yo insistía, mis lágrimas ya corrían libres, mi garganta luchaba por ahogar un sollozo. Sentí un abrazo familiar, Alice. Me rompo, ya no puedo más, dejo que todo el dolor y frustración salga. Un gran sollozo brotó de mi pecho y Alice me abrazó más fuerte, no hablaba, solo me sostenía. Ella es la que me conoce de verdad, la que entiende como funciono, sabe lo que necesito en cada momento. Siento como abre la puerta del coche sin dejar de abrazarme, me ayuda a sentar e incluso me abrocha el cinturón. Intento subir mis rodillas en el asiento para abrazarlas pero el dolor en mi pierna izquierda me recordó que no podía y todo por aquel maldito encuentro con James, el porqué estábamos sufriendo esta situación. En este momento era cuando más deseaba encontrarme frente a frente con ese cabrón, en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad acabaría con él, ese era mi objetivo. Él había terminado con mis sueños pues yo terminaría con su vida.

No supe que habíamos llegado hasta que sentí que Alice me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y me cogía de la mano para llevarme a casa.

- Vamos cielo, las dos necesitamos pillarnos una borrachera de esas que hacen historia- dijo Alice arrastrándome hacia casa.

Me dejaba conducir por ella. Sentí como buscaba las llaves en mi bolso. Supe que habíamos entrado en casa porque noté el cambio de temperatura.

- Siéntate, ahora vuelvo.

Me tumbé en el sofá, que era donde Alice me había dejado. Me encogí todo lo que pude sin hacerme daño en la pierna. Dejé pasar el tiempo, no quería volver a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, mis lágrimas ya había parado pero el dolor en mi pecho aún seguía.

Sentía ruidos por toda la casa. La puerta que daba a la playa se abrió y cerró varias veces.

- ¡Bells!, ¡Belly! ¡Ya lo tengo todo listo! - abrí mis ojos y la vi saltando enfrente mío con una gran sonrisa- ¡Vamos! - dijo tirando de mi mano.

Me levanté y fuimos cogidas de la mano hacia la cocina. Encima de la isleta había un cubo con hielo y cervezas dentro, una botella de tequila y otra de vodka.

- Coge las cervezas y una de las botellas, ya llevo yo el resto.- Hice lo que me dijo y la seguí.

Salimos a la playa, y pude ver que a unos diez metros del porche había encendido una pequeña hoguera y había colocado cojines y mantas. También pude ver que había cogido el reproductor del iPod. Sonreí, no puede evitarlo mi amiga era única, sabía que esto era lo que yo necesitaba.

Fuimos en silencio hacia la hoguera y nos sentamos. Alice puso su teléfono en la base y comenzó a sonar suavemente los primeros acordes de **(*)** "_So Far Away de Avenged Sevenfold"_, la canción no podía ser más perfecta, reflejaba exactamente como me sentía en este momento. Había perdido la oportunidad de ser madre, no la había perdido me la había robado. Esto sería imposible de olvidar, pero espero que con el tiempo y siempre que Edward estuviese a mi lado, el dolor fuese disminuyendo y nuestras heridas sanarían. Suspiré y cogí una cerveza.

Sabía que había sido un poco dura con Edward. Él seguramente pensaba que era lo más apropiado dadas las circunstancias, pero no me gusta que tomen decisiones por mí y que crean que no soy capaz de sobrellevar las cosas. Pero esta situación me había logrado que me diera cuenta que al estar en mi pequeña burbuja de sufrimiento y autocompasión no había visto lo malo que era todo esto para Ed, él también sufría y yo no lo estoy ayudando.

Fije mi vista en las llamas. Necesitaba una vía de escape para todo esto y lo único que tenía claro es que iba a encontrar a James e iba hacerle pagar por todo este sufrimiento.

Ya me había bebido tres cervezas cuando cogí el tequila. Bebí directamente de la botella. Miré a Alice y vi que ella tenía la mirada perdida al mar.

- ¡Alice! – le llamé- me miró y me di una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Porqué a nosotras Bells? ¿Porqué la vida ha sido tan injusta? ¿Hemos hecho algo para que se nos castigue de esa manera? – Yo sabía que ella hablaba en plural porque mi sufrimiento era el suyo y viceversa. Me encogí de hombros, no tenía respuesta. Palmee el sitio libre junto a mí, invitándola y ella vino rápidamente. Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí.

- No lo sé enana, no sé porqué pero lo que sí sé es que debemos conseguir salir de toda esta mierda. – Escuché como se sorbía la nariz- ¡Oh no Alice, no llores! Sabes que si tú lo haces volveré a hacerlo yo. – Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes Bella? He llegado a una conclusión: la vida es realmente una mierda, debemos vivirla día a día y no pensar en lo que pasará mañana- y dicho esto pegó un gran trago de la botella de vodka, yo hice lo mismo con mi botella de tequila. Nos miramos con lágrimas en los ojos y nos abrazamos.

Lloramos juntas, por nuestro dolor. Necesitábamos esto. Necesitábamos desahogarnos, sacar todo fuera para poder seguir adelante. Yo lo necesitaba para ser fuerte nuevamente, para no volver a hundirme, para no hacer sufrir a los que están a mí alrededor.

Una vez nos calmamos seguimos abrazadas mirando las llamas de nuestra pequeña hoguera, era como si quisiésemos quemar todo el sufrimiento que sentíamos en ese fuego.

Nuestro silencio fue roto por la puerta de la cocina al abrirse. Ninguna de las dos necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quienes estaban allí. Ya nos habían dado nuestro tiempo y espacio. Ahora era cuando los necesitábamos. Yo al menos ansiaba estar con Edward.

Puse la botella en la arena. Me levanté lentamente, dejé caer la manta que nos envolvía a Alice y a mí. Miré hacía la casa y vi a Edward de pié junto a la escalera que daba a la playa. Caminé lentamente hacia él al mismo tiempo que él también avanzaba, cuando sólo nos separaban un par de metros corrí, no me importaba si me hacía daño o no, ahora me dolía más estar separada de él. Abrió sus brazos para recibirme y cuando estuve envuelta entre ellos me di cuenta de que al fin estaba de vuelta en casa.

**Edward POV**

Después de que Bella y Alice se fueran ninguno pudo terminar de cenar, ni siquiera mi hermano. A mí personalmente se me había cerrado el estómago por completo.

Rosalie no dejaba de llorar, desde que Bella le había abrazado y susurrado algo al oído no se había separado de los brazos de Emmett, quien le susurraba palabras de ánimo y no se movía de su lado.

Jasper estaba con la mirada perdida, seguramente pensando en todo lo que había pasado, analizando el comportamiento de cada uno de nosotros.

Mi padre ayudo a mi madre recoger la mesa y estuvieron en la cocina alrededor de una hora. Cuando salieron se sentaron con nosotros en el salón. Ninguno de nosotros hablaba, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Durante esas horas estuve pensando en la reacción de Bella, reviví en mi memoria las diferentes caras que puso al comprender que Rose estaba embarazada, la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, una cara de gran felicidad al enterase que sus amigos iban a ser padres, sin duda ella era feliz por ellos pero inmediatamente después también vi que sus ojos mostraban dolor, seguramente el mismo dolor que sentí yo, no era que no se alegrara por ellos sino que era dolor por lo que nos habían arrebatado a nosotros. Ese dolor era algo con lo que teníamos que aprender a vivir, había que seguir adelante, sé que a ella le costaría algo más pero yo estaría allí para ayudarla, eso sí, si se dejaba. Suspiré. Llevaba tres malditas horas esperando a que pasase un tiempo prudencial para volver a casa y hablar con Bella. En este momento estaría desahogándose con Alice, era la única que había adivinado cómo sería su reacción, de verdad era una buena amiga o hermana como ellas se llamaban.

Ya no podía quedarme más tiempo esperando. Miré nuevamente mi reloj y me levante bruscamente del sofá.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí. Jasper me miró también nervioso, raro en él. Sabía que tenía las cosas complicadas con Alice, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo enfadados.

- Me voy para casa - Le di un beso a mi madre y a Rose.

- Conduce con cuidado hijo, mañana me llamas ¿De acuerdo?- me dijo mi madre preocupada. Yo simplemente asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Yo me voy contigo- dijo Jasper poniéndose también en pie.

Volví a despedirme de todos con un simple adiós y me fui hacia el coche.

Jasper me seguía en silencio. Cada uno se fue a su coche y nos dirigimos a casa.

Estacioné el coche en el garaje, detrás del de Bella. Me sudaban las manos, estaba nervioso. Durante los veinte minutos que duró el trayecto pensé en las diferentes reacciones que tendría Bella cuando me viese. No sabía lo que me iba a encontrar en casa. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me baje del coche.

Jasper estaba esperándome en la puerta principal. Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, era tarde cerca de las doce.

Cogí con decisión las llaves que tenía en mi mano y abrí la puerta. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio y sólo se me ocurría un sitio en el que pudiesen estar; el porche trasero o en la playa. La playa tranquiliza a Bella. Con pasos calmados me dirigí hacia la cocina, no encendí la luz. Jasper iba detrás de mí.

Una vez allí me asomé por la ventana y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras. Mi hermana y mi chica habían encendido una pequeña fogata y estaban abrazadas y arropadas con una manta, sentadas sobre lo que parecían ¿los cojines de la habitación de invitados? Alice tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Bella. Parece que estaban en silencio. Desde aquí se escuchaba música, pero no estaba muy seguro.

Me giré y vi a Jasper que miraba lo mismo que yo.

- Creo que llegamos en un buen momento- dijo en voz baja- Ed, siento haber metido la pata, sé que no hay excusa pero…- Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, el daño ya estaba hecho.

- Vamos a solucionar esto ¿Vale? - me confirmó con simple si.

Puse la mano con miedo sobre el pomo de la puerta, tomé aire para darme fuerzas por enésima vez a lo largo de la noche, abrí y salí. La puerta hizo bastante ruido - tengo que engrasarla- pensé. Baje lentamente las escaleras que llevaban a la playa y esperé.

Observé como Bella dejaba lo que parecía una botella en la arena, se puso lentamente de pié dejando caer la manta que las cubría. Se giró y me miró a los ojos, puede apreciar a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba que los tenía algo hinchados, seguramente por haber llorado, esto me provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho, había estado llorando… No pude seguir con ese pensamiento porque en ese momento ella comenzó a venir en mi dirección, yo por inercia hice lo mismo, nuestros cuerpos son como imanes, necesitan estar juntos.

Cuando sólo nos separaban un par de metros Bella corrió hacia mí y yo abrí los brazos para recibirla. Cuando la tuve conmigo todo mi cuerpo se llenó de paz, esto era lo correcto. Respiré profundamente llenándome de su olor, ese olor que hacía que me sintiera en casa. Sentí como ella respiraba profundamente, seguramente haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos abrazados y de pronto presté atención a la canción que estaba sonando, era **_(**) _**_"__Wonderwall de Oasis"_, nuestra canción, la canción con la que bailamos en nuestra primera cita, la canción que demostraba perfectamente que ella era la persona que me había salvado de estar solo, es la persona que me mantiene en pie cada día, y que a pesar de todas las trabas que nos pongan en el camino, nosotros permaneceríamos juntos.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse lentamente siguiendo la dulce melodía de aquella canción que tanto significaba para nosotros.

Cuando la canción terminó Bella se puso de puntillas depositó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y me beso dulcemente en los labios. Fue una simple caricia, pero significaba mucho para los dos, sé que con esto ella quería decir lo siento y para mí era como si dijese que me había perdonado.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas, las cogí y las besé mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Te quiero! No quería que te enteraras así…- No me dejó hablar.

- No Ed, yo no debería haber reaccionado así – suspiró - sé que tú también lo estas pasando mal y yo no estoy ayudando y…- ahora era mi turno de interrumpirla.

- No cielo, tú me ayudas sólo con estar a mi lado, siendo fuerte, sin rendirte, estando conmigo.

Se puso de puntillas nuevamente y me besó con más ímpetu. Yo le devolví el beso. Puse mis manos en su cintura para atraerla hacia mí, necesitaba sentirla cerca. Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, ella abrió su boca para dejarme probarla, me encontré con una mezcla de tequila y… cerveza tal vez, y todo esto mezclado con su propio sabor resultaba exquisito, perfecto, me volvía loco. Nuestra respiración se fue acelerando a medida que el beso subía de intensidad… cuánto echaba de menos hacerle el amor a mi Bella.

Pusimos fin a nuestro ardiente beso solo por la absurda necesidad de respirar. Apoyé mi frente en la suya, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que los suyos me transmitían amor, confianza y deseo.

Una vez nuestra respiración se normalizó nos cogimos de la mano y sin decir nada fuimos junto a Alice y Jasper que estaban abrazados junto al fuego, supongo que también habían solucionado sus diferencias.

Me senté donde antes había estado Bella, ella se puso entre mis piernas apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho, cogí una de las mantas y nos cubrí. Alice me ofreció una cerveza y la cogí gustoso, estaba sediento, toda la ansiedad me había dejado la garganta seca.

Bebimos tranquilamente y en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el romper de las olas y la suave música que salía del iPod.

Cuando estaba terminando mi cerveza escuché un pequeño bostezo por parte de Bella.

- ¿Nos vamos a la cama, cielo? - Le susurré.

- Tenemos que recoger todo esto Ed. - Me contestó suavemente.

- Nosotros lo recogemos y si os parece bien nos quedaremos a dormir, ya es un poco tarde y hemos bebido. - Dijo Jasper.

- Eso ni se pregunta, sabéis que os podéis quedar siempre que queráis –les dije. Ellos simplemente asintieron y se quedaron abrazados mirando el mar.

Me levanté suavemente y ayudé a Bella a levantarse. Fue hacia donde estaban Jasper y Alice, se inclinó y abrazó fuertemente a mi hermana, ella le devolvió el abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Yo también sonreí, era increíble la amistad que les unía.

Bella vino hacia mí, cogí su mano y nos fuimos hacia la casa.

Observé cómo Bella subía las escaleras con dificultad.

- ¿Quieres que te suba, cariño?- pregunté sabiendo que iba a tener un no por respuesta. Frunció el ceño, vi una sombra de duda en sus ojos.

- Por favor. - Me dijo sorprendiéndome. Esto era bueno, confiaba en mí, me mostraba su "debilidad", me dejaba ayudarle. Sonreí y la cogí en brazos.

Subí tranquilamente hasta llegar a nuestra habitación. La deposité suavemente sobre la cama. Bella encendió la luz de su mesilla de noche mientras yo cerraba la puerta. Me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - Pregunté masajeando suavemente su rodilla.

- Hoy me he excedido bastante. Mañana descansaré. - Suspiró.

- Te daré un pequeño masaje ¿Quieres?- Afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

Me arrodillé frente a ella. Le quité las botas junto con los calcetines. Tomé sus pies entre mis manos y frote suavemente para calentárselos, los tenía helados. Una vez tomaron algo de temperatura los levanté e hice que los pusiera encima de la cama, dejándola tumbaba en el centro de esta.

Me levanté e hice lo mismo con mis zapatos y calcetines. Una vez me deshice de ellos volví a arrodillarme, pero esta vez sobre la cama. Pasé mis manos suavemente por sus piernas empezando por los tobillos, fui ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cintura donde acaricié suavemente la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Hice un pequeño recorrido hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones, los desabroché y baje lentamente la cremallera. Llevé mis pulgares a la cinturilla del pantalón y comencé a bajarlos, Bella me ayudó levantando un poco sus caderas. Una vez que los pantalones estaban fuera de su hermoso cuerpo los dejé caer al suelo y pude fijarme en el color su ropa interior, era negra… ese color me volvía loco en ella. Cogí su pierna izquierda y comencé a masajear suavemente el pie, empezando por el empeine, iba haciendo círculos con mis pulgares a medida que subía por su pierna. Cuando llegué a su rodilla me agaché y fui dejando un camino de besos a lo largo de la cicatriz. Sentí como Bella se tenso e intentó apartar la pierna. No se lo permití.

- ¡Ed! ¡No! Es fea y…- Interrumpí su estúpido discurso tumbándome sobre ella y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- ¡Shh! Es perfecta, forma parte de ti, de lo que tú eres, de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. – Besé suavemente sus labios - ¿Puedo seguir?- ella afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Fui dejando un pequeño rastro de besos por su mejilla, pasando por su mentón, baje hacia su cuello... cuando llegue a la cicatriz que tenía en esta parte de su cuerpo pase suavemente mi lengua, esta acción hizo que ella se estremeciera, aproveché esa reacción y lo hice un par de veces más. Sentí las manos de Bella juguetear con mi pelo. Mis manos fueron hacia el borde de su jersey, comencé a levantarlo lentamente. Bella se incorporó y se quedó sentada frente a mí, yo aproveché para sacar esa estúpida prenda de su hermoso cuerpo, Bella llevó sus manos a los botones de mi camisa y los desabrocho lentamente dejando suaves besos y caricias por la parte que iba quedando expuesta. Notaba mi erección presionando dolorosamente contra mis pantalones, sus caricias me estaban matando. Cuando desabrochó toda la camisa pasó sus delicadas manos por mi estómago hasta llegar a mi cinturón. No puede evitar estremecerme de puro placer, la había echado tanto de menos….

Con ágiles manos desabrochó mi cinturón y los pantalones, comenzó a bajarlos junto con los calzoncillos con delicadeza, le ayudé a ello.

Una vez estuve desnudo, hice que se tumbara de nuevo. Me apoderé de su boca con ansia, ella me devolvió el beso de la misma forma. Era un beso cargado de necesidad. Mis manos viajaron libremente por su cuerpo, al igual que las suyas por el mío. Llevé una de mis manos a su espalda mientras repartía besos húmedos por su cuello hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos, los cuales lamí por encima del encaje del sujetador. Por fin conseguí desabrocharlo y llevé mis manos a los tirantes para quitarlo de mi camino. Cuando tuve libre acceso a sus maravillosos pechos los lamí, chupé y mordisquee a mi antojo. Bella se arqueaba y gemía de puro placer, mi erección rozaba la parte interna de su muslo, estaba al límite.

Fui bajando lentamente por su cuerpo repartiendo besos por sus costillas, estómago, Bella se arqueaba más hacía mí, juntaba sus piernas buscando algo de fricción. Por fin llegué al borde de su tanga, pase mi lengua por la fina pieza de encaje, lo baje lentamente. Cuando lo saqué la cogí suavemente de los tobillos e hice que abriera las piernas colocándome entre ellas. Levanté una de ellas y fui repartiendo besos y caricias hasta llegar a la parte interna de su muslo, donde mordí suavemente. Bella gimió fuertemente. El olor de su excitación me golpeó haciendo que mi erección se hiciese mayor aún si cabe. Llevé una de mis manos a su centro. Pasé uno de mis dedos por sus pliegues, estaba tan húmeda…. Llevé mi boca rápidamente sin dudarlo, degusté su dulce sabor. Bella se torcía ante mis caricias.

- ¡Ed! ¡Por favor! Te necesito tanto….- decía entrecortadamente.

Hice caso a su petición. Fui subiendo lentamente, lamiendo y saboreando la ligera capa de sudor que le cubría, llegue a su boca, ella me tomó fuertemente del pelo y me besó con urgencia. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por mantener el control. Puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me empujó hacia ella. Una de sus manos fue a mi pecho y con una suave caricia bajó por el abdomen y siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi miembro, lo acarició suavemente y lo llevó a su entrada. Estaba tan húmeda y caliente. Me adentré lentamente en ella. Tenía que ir despacio, estaba demasiado excitado, no aguantaría mucho. Bella levantó sus caderas señalándome así que entrara en ella más rápidamente y así lo hice. Cuando estuve completamente dentro me quedé quieto unos instantes, de verdad que necesitaba calmarme, notaba que estaba demasiado cerca. Besé sus labios saboreándolos, prolongando el momento.

Cuando me noté más calmado comencé el vaivén tan conocido por nosotros. Al principio fue lento, pero cuando Bella comenzó a arañarme la espada y a morder uno de mis hombros mi excitación era imposible de controlar. Sabía que Bella estaba cerca, su respiración se aceleró, se levantaba en un arco perfecto su espalda del colchón. Aceleré mis movimientos y sentí como Bella se cerraba entorno a mí y soltaba un fuerte gruñido. Ahora era mi momento y con un par de estocadas más llegué al anhelado orgasmo. De mi pecho brotó un fuerte gruñido acompañado de un ¡Bella!

Dejé caer mi peso encima de ella sin llegar a hacerle daño. Estábamos sudorosos. Puse mi cabeza entre sus pechos y deje un suave beso. Ella me acariciaba el pelo lentamente.

- Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? - Me dijo suavemente.

- Tanto como te quiero yo a ti. – Conteste mientras me tumbaba a su lado y la llevaba junto a mí.

- Entonces es mucho. - Dijo riéndose.

- Demasiado. - Dije riéndome con ella.

Cogí las mantas y nos arropé.

- Es hora de dormir princesa. - Besé sus labios.

- Creo que voy a dormir como hace mucho que no hacía- Me contestó acurrucándose entre mis brazos.

- Buenas noches cielo.

- Uhmm…- Fue su respuesta.

Estiré el brazo y apagué la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Sabía que había surgido un cambio importante en el comportamiento de Bella, que era un cambio positivo, pero también era consciente de que nos quedaba mucho camino por recorrer pero estaba seguro que estando juntos podríamos conseguirlo.

* * *

¡Hola preciosas!

No tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto pero… lo siento! XD

Como siempre dar a las gracias a todas las lectoras, en especial a mis nenas del Twitter.

Un besazo gordo a todas.

Dar las gracias a mi Ninna_Cullen, porque aguanta mis berrinches, mis bloqueos y hace que esta historia siga para adelante. También a Partinsan11 que me animó a que escribiera mi primer lemmon, espero que te guste cielo! También a Katlync, mhae_1982, EleGL, NaobiChan, ericastelo, larosaderosas1, Amafle, betzacosta, Lanenisita, Pitufa_kls, _poemusician, AlePattz, francullenmasen, LokiiCita, Magymc, pcarob, Sil_Sil, Dreams Hunter, Sarah-Crish Cullen, maryecullen78, Cammixu, Sully Yamileth, BEAKIS, , sandryttaa, ludgardita, CaroBell, robsten-pattison, silves, Alma Cullen, jamlvg, Dreams Hunter,JeimmyH2, VictoriamarieHale, klaiva, maddycullen, Tamynna, robsten-pattison, Aryam Shields Masen, jamlvg, xikiss cullen, WritersCompulsive, villalona, supattinsondecullen, SherlyMina, Rosalie Cullen2058, nadiarc22, maria mok, lunaisabella, lorenis, Lightning Cullen, Lilieliz, Linferma, lamy-is-86, klaiva, .pottz, joli cullen, Iga - 12L, giselacullenswan, franiii.p, escarlataojala, Erised Black, angielizz, angie cullen li, andygaby26, AleBells C., Ale-Javi, 1234560, Aryam Shields Masen, crismery, julie-q, madaswan, Maiy, mmpattzsten, Spookypau, Elena, Lourdes, NuRySh, zentenocullen, Sully Yamileth Martinez, ale1234

Que estáis ahí animando. Muchísimas gracias!

Chicas os recomiendo que os paséis por este blog donde podréis leer unos OS. OOC. estupendos y las autoras ni os cuento.

**h t t p : / / s i e t e p e c a d o s s i e t e h i s t o r I a s . b l o g s p o t . c o m /**

Nos leemos. Besitos XDD


End file.
